


Driving Home For Christmas

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, AU Malec, Christmas fic, Endgame, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Dating, Fake Relationship, Famous Magnus, Freeform, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Malec, Malec fic, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, detective alec, holiday fic, magnus bane - Freeform, malec Christmas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus Bane is famous and in witness protection under the care of Alec Lightwood, the FBI's brightest. When Alec has to return home for Christmas and for his littleSister's wedding he has no option but to bring Magnus Bane back to his childhood home.





	1. Chapter 1

"Captain." Alec said with a large smile that didn't reach his eyes "you can't possibly expect me to bring Magnus Bane home for the Holidays."

Imogen Herondale surveyed Alec over her glasses. She set her coffee cup down with a sigh. "No, Lightwood. I don't expect you to bring him home for the holidays..."

Alec sighed in relief.

"...I expect you to keep him with you for your sister's New Years wedding too." 

Alec picked his jaw up from the floor and began to protest.

"Agent, you are my best. You've kept our celebrity... guest... protected for the past month. Another few weeks won't make a difference until the trial begins.

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am but I'm really not comfortable-"

"Agent!" Ms. Herondale said sternly and finally. "This is not a request."

Alec dropped his head in defeat. How the hell was he going to survive the holidays now? 

 

"Alexander? Is that you?" 

Alec stopped trying to put the key into the door. 

"Magnus!" Alex growled "how many times did I tell you not to answer the door?"

The man in the door was was Magnus Bane, actor, celebrity, and Alec's new housemate for the past month.

Magnus crossed his arms, the billowing arms of his blue silken robe adding to the dramatics as Alec closed the front door behind him. "Alexander, you're the only person who has a key. I knew it would be you." 

"Firstly, anyone could have been trying to break in." Alec began "and secondly- how many times have i asked you not to call me Alexander? No one calls me that except for my mother."

Magnus fidgeted with the cuff on his ear.  
"No one knows where I am." Magnus rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"You better pray they don't." Alec said "or we're both in trouble."

Magnus thew himself back into the couch and flicked through the channels.

Alec walked so he stood right in front of Magnus' view.

"Do you mind?" Magnus said 

"Yes. I do." Alec replied as he loosened his tie and popped the buttons at his neck. "You remember why you're in witness protection, Magnus?"

Magnus sighed. "Yes I do, Alexander. I am well aware."

Alec opened his mouth to protest but Magnus but across him. "Look, I poured you a drink before you got here."

He held out a crystal glass and Alec decided to take it, he'd spend the last month arguing with Magnus and he was too tired for it again tonight. 

"Thank you." He said and he meant it.

Magnus smiled at him "are we having an argument free night? Alexander? Alec... Alec."

Alec set his glass down and pulled his tie off. "We can always try." He smirked. He opened another few buttons and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"So what shall we order tonight? Indian? Or maybe- did you eat the left over pizza?" Alec enquirer as he picked up his drink again.

He looked back to Magnus who was looking a little flushed, his mouth open a little.

"Magnus?" Alec repeated waiting for Magnus to stop staring at him with heavy lidded eyes.  
"Magnus? Hello?"

Magnus jumped back to life. "I... what?" 

"Are you okay?" Alec said sitting down next to the man he'd been tasked to protect. "If I scared you before...look, you know as well as I do the risks but I promised I'd look after you and I'm going to keep you safe."

Magnus smiled "thank you Alexander, but I just drifted away for a moment. I'm not worried."

"Okay. Good." Alec nodded "so food?" 

"Yes. Anything, you choose this time." Magnus said and Alec opened the app on his phone to look at menus. 

"You have really big arms." Magnus said suddenly "I've never noticed before."

Alec blinked. "Oh." Was all he thought to say.

"Do you work out?" He asked

"Uh. Yeah." Alec said, he cleared his throat.

"Trainer?" Magnus probed 

"No."

"Oh." Magnus nodded "well. You're great. I mean you look..."

"Thanks." Alec said hurriedly. He scrubbed his hand through his hair. Why was he flustered?

"Do you have a celebrity trainer then?" Alec said "because you're like... "

Magnus smirked. "Nuno De Salles"

"Got it" Alec said

"I could maybe hook you up when this is all over. The trial and all." Magnus said 

"Maybe." Alec said then he coughed "anyway. I'm actually thinking Chinese food now."

"Sounds good." Magnus smiled "I'm gonna take a shower. Order whatever."

"Okay. Cool." Alec said watching Magnus go.

Alec let out a breath when Magnus left and shook his head. His life was getting stranger by the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus finally relaxed as the hot water and steam from the shower billowed around him.   
This wasn't what he was used to. This safe house was tiny. It was dull and lifeless. The only redeeming quality the house had was the shower.   
This is where Magnus came to unwind. He'd already bathed today but he needed to get away from Alexander.

Magnus spent most of the day alone with nothing but the TV for company. He didn't even have a phone for fucks sake. He was completely cut off from his friends. He didn't have internet or any connection to the outside world that could lead danger to him.  
All day Magnus longed for Alec to come home and then when he arrived all they did was bicker and fight.

Magnus remembered the first day he met Alexander. He was scared shitless about having to leave his luxurious life behind and he met the man who was giving up his life to protect and hide him and Alec shook his hand and asked him for his name. It was a shock for Magnus. Everyone knew his name. Everyone and their mother wanted a selfie and an autograph but not Agent Lightwood, and Magnus knew Alec wasn't being coy, he knew that Alexander had no clue who he was and it hurt his feelings. Magnus knew it was irrational but it was something he prided himself on. He was used to people falling over themselves to please him.  
He was a star. Gone where the days when he was alone and afraid with no family or friends, Magnus had left his foster family and taken himself to Hollywood. Now he was a superstar, he was in every gossip magazine, he had millions of twitter followers yet it still hurt his feelings that the one person he was forced to live with knew nothing about his life, his struggles and then his success story.

On the car ride to the safe house the following day Alec had asked him about his career so he knew Alec had done his research since their first meeting.

"So you're a movie star, huh?" Alec had asked as they sat in the dark waiting for the lights to change. And that was it. 

The past month they'd opened up a little more.   
Alec was more interested in the trial than Magnus' personal life but at least this gave Magnus an opportunity to share stories about how he'd ended up in witness protection. Magnus had even managed to hear a little more about Alec's personal life. He had two younger siblings and one adopted brother who was his best friend. Both his parents were professionals too, his mother was a judge and his father was a retired defence lawyer.   
Alec and Magnus had almost broken down their barriers until Magnus had decided to get out of the house one day while Alec was calling in at the office. He'd almost gotten away with his little outing until Alec had spotted him from his car, returning home early and from there their relationship had taken a nose dive.

Magnus just didn't like Alec and it was clearly the same for Alec. 

Except deep down Magnus knew that wasn't true because every time they fought Magnus fond himself in the shower, working out his Alexander frustrations with a soapy fist. 

That's where he was now, only this time he wasn't frustrated with Alec, not in that way he usually was. 

He was brought out of his daze that features Alexander and his big arms then when Alec rapped on the bathroom door making him jump.

"You still in there? Did you drown or did you escape again?"

Magnus dropped his head against the cold tiles.

"Are you ever going to let that go?" He shouted over the water.

"Probably not." Alec shouted back "anyway. Food's getting cold."

Magnus turned the shower to cold with a sigh. 

Alec was lounging on the sofa eating noodles from the box when Magnus appeared. There was two bottle beer open on the coffee table Alec was resting his feet on.

Magnus threw himself into the sofa with a sigh and grabbed his own box of Chinese food.

"You okay?" Alec asked not looking away from the television.

"Yeah." Magnus replied as he unwrapped his chop sticks.

"I actually want to talk to you about something." Alec said suddenly and he paused the screen.

Magnus sat up straight. Fear pulsed through him. Had they been made? 

Alec reached out and touched his arm and Magnus stilled "hey, don't panic. It's nothing bad....well... maybe it will be, I dunno...it's just..."

Magnus stared at Alec's hand for a moment.  
"what is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to... well actually I don't know why I'm asking because it's a done deal...." Alec rambled and Magnus touched Alec's hand that was still on his arm and Alec stopped rambling.

He sighed, and started again. "How would you feel about coming to my family for Christmas?"

Magnus almost lept from the sofa. "If you're joking, Alexander, I will kill you." He raised his chop sticks 

"I'm not joking. Would you be okay with that?" Alec continued 

"Okay with that?" Magnus shrieked "oh my god! I can't wait!"

Alec actually laughed and Magnus had the irrational urge to jump into his arms.

"Okay. That's a relief." Alec said "and there's more."

Magnus grinned, excited for the first time in months. "More?"

"My little sister is getting married on New Years Eve." Alec said 

"And we can go?" Magnus yelled "together?"

"We can go." Alec confirmed with a nod.

"Oh my god!" Magnus shouted "what am I going to wear?"

Alec rolled his eyes, although he looked amused.

"You'll have to go to my apartment, Alexander." Magnus said seriously.

"What?"

"I need provisions." Magnus said seriously and he jumped up to grab a note pad and pen. He felt happy for the first time in a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec felt like bringing Magnus back to his own apartment for protection. It had taken Alec twenty minutes to get himself into the penthouse that he was sure it was safer than the actual safe house.  
He'd buzzed into the building, the doorman had shown him to the elevator. He'd gotten inside and with his special fob was able to light up the PH button, at the very top he'd exited the elevator into the plush hallway where he'd used a key code to release the key that actually opened the door. Once inside he had to reset the alarm with another code Magnus had given him. Fancy.  
It was only then that Alec turned on the lights and stopped to admire the apartment. 

It was open plan. It was huge. The decor was stylish and Alec whistled out an impressed breath. He spent a while walking around and admiring the artwork, he stopped and read all the inscriptions on the awards that filled a glass cabinet.  
The television alone was five times the size of the one Alec owned.   
He couldn't resist switching on the stone fire pit that was situated in the middle of a sofa fortress.   
Alec wandered around in awe, looking at Magnus possessions, he picked up various photographs of Magnus and a beautiful woman, he assumed the gorgeous vixen was Camille, the woman who had single handedly destroyed Magnus' life. She commanded attention in every photograph, her rouge lips pouting, porcelain skin flawless but it was her lined eyes that Alec focused on. Although there was no denying her beauty Alec thought her eyes looked dead. They were black cold pits that gave her a dangerous look and Alec loathed her. It was irrationally and he wasn't even certain this was 'Camille' but his gut was telling him he was right and he hated her.

Alec tossed the photos back where they belonged and opened the door to the room he assumed was Magnus' bedroom. He was right because as soon as he opened it he could smell Magnus' soft scent. Alec breathed in deeply and then set to work. He drew the pages from his pocket with Magnus' strict instructions. He found large suitcases under the bed and began filling them up with all the gear Magnus needed. A lot of it seemed to be gifts he'd received, bottles of perfume, aftershaves, an X box, watches and cufflinks, they were all unopened and Alec assumed they were from goodie bags he'd been given. He had no clue why Magnus needed this stuff but he took it all anyway. Obviously there was method in the madness.   
The bedside table had a small but elegant gold framed photo of a cat wearing a purple velvet collar. This wasn't on the list Magnus had made out but Alec carefully wrapped it in a spare tee shirt and placed it inside his coat pocket. 

An hour and a half later Alec was struggling out of the elevator with 2 large filled suitcases and three suit bags slung over his shoulder. The last thing on Magnus' list was for Alec to pick up a load of wrapping paper.

 

Alec considered knocking the door with his foot when he finally lugged Magnus' gear to the door of the safe house but knew he'd only get angry when Magnus answered it so he fumbled for his keys, used his mouth to insert the key and turned it with his teeth. Alec lightwood didn't do second trips. 

"Magnus?" Alec called through the door "a little help" he pushed one large suitcase in.  
He heard Magnus hurrying towards him but Alec wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Magnus was only wearing a pair of low riding shorts, his broad chest was covered in a sheen of sweat, his usually styled hair was floppy and stuck to his face. He'd been mid workout 

"Wow, Alexander." Magnus said hurrying to take the rolls of Christmas paper from under Alec's arms. "You do know we could have taken a few trips for this stuff."

Alec couldn't reply. His eyes were glued on Magnus' tight stomach that lead to that perfect "V" of his hips. "Wow." He echoed eventually as Magnus discarded the rolls and lugged the first suitcase further into the hall way. "You look..."

Magnus looked at him quickly and Alec snapped back to reality "tired. You look tired from working out. I can manage these it's okay."

Magnus smiled back "no, it's fine, I'm not tired."

"Okay, then." Alec replied. He dragged the second large suitcase indoors and and let the suit bags slid from over his shoulder into Magnus' sexy big arms. 

Arms. Regular arms. Alec mentally chastised himself. Witness protection arms. 

"You sure as hell don't need a work out after bringing all these." Magnus beamed "did you get inside okay?" 

Alec smiled "yeah, eventually." 

Magnus smiled back "what did you think of my humble abode?"

"Humble?" Alec teased "really?"

"Shut up." Magnus blushed. 

Alec grinned "Magnus, your apartment is incredible. The fire pit... amazing."

"Yeah. It's a pretty good for spot for a little romance." Magnus blushed and Alec felt his own ears redden.

"I can only imagine." Alec tried to sound flippant but right now he was imagining, especially with Magnus all sweaty in front of him.

"I'm going to get dressed." Magnus said. "You pour the wine." 

"Wine?" Alec repeated as Magnus ran up the stairs 

"Yeah it's open and breathing on the counter." Magnus yelled back.

"'kay" Alec shouted not sure why they needed wine right now.

Magnus appeared a little while later in his lounge wear and Alec passed him a glass of red.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Magnus smiled looking hopeful.

Alec frowned, that wasn't an option. 

"I'm not going to call anyone!" Magnus rolled his eyes "okay just open YouTube and hand it to me... please?"

Alec knew it went against all the rules but he found himself handing his cell over anyway.

A moment later the room was filled with classic Christmas tunes.

Magnus grabbed a pair of scissors and a role of tape. 

Alec groaned. "Noooo."

"Yes!" Magnus said excitedly "lets wrap our Christmas gifts!"

"We don't have- oh..."

Magnus opened the first suitcase and began unloading all the expensive swag he'd made Alec collect. 

Magnus cocked his head "does your little brother have the latest X-Box?" 

"I don't think it's even on sale yet." Alec exclaimed

"Excellent." Magnus clapped his hands.

"You really don't need to give my family gifts, Magnus." Alec said feeling a little overwhelmed 

"Nonsense." Magnus waved his hand and scrunched his nose "I don't need these things anyway, besides, I want to."

Alec was lost for words. He spent his evening drinking wine, crossed legged on the living room floor wrapping gifts with Magnus. Alec was on tape duty, obediently sticking the golden frosted paper together while Magnus held it in place with his finger tip.

"I have to hand it to you, Alexander." Magnus smiled as he admired their latest package. "The shiny gold ribbon really compliments the frosted paper."

"I thought so." Alec nodded, pretending that he hadn't just grabbed the first thing he saw. 

Magnus dragged a strip of ribbon over the scissor blade making it twirl. "I hope your Mother likes Chanel."

Alec sighed and downed the rest of his glass. "I just hope she likes me."

The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"What?" Magnus said as he set his own glass down. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Alec said and his eyes stung a little. "The wine must have gone to my head."

Magnus shuffled over on his knees and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec was so stunned. He couldn't move.  
"Families, huh?" Magnus said into his neck. "Can't live with them can't live without them."

And then he was gone. 

He was back twirling ribbon and Alec was frozen on the spot.

"Alexander. Tape." Magnus commanded and Alec snapped back the reality and got back to the job at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus tossed the last of wrapping paper aside and sighed happily 

"All done." He declared as he lay down dramatically on his plush sofa. Alec was staring happily into the fire pit, he seemed mesmerised by the flames.

"Alec." Magnus said, using the term Alec most preferred "I just want to thank you for bringing me back home."

Alec turned and smiled "of course. I just want you to be comfortable and I know it's in your own home."

"It is, but I also know the risks involved for both of us. If your boss was to find out..."

Alec moved to sit down beside Magnus, much too close.

"She won't hear it from me." Alec said and he placed a hand on Magnus' knee. "I want you to be happy, okay? So just relax."

Alec rubbed his hand back and forth on Magnus' thigh. It was supposed to be soothing but it send a jolt right to Magnus' dick. 

"It's really hot in here." Alec said and he shed his shirt in seconds before his hand moved back to Magnus' thigh 

"You could always turn the fire down." Magnus said awkwardly. "Also, Alec, i can't relax while your hand is there."

Alec looked mortified and grabbed his hand back. "Sorry. I'm really sorry."

"No, it's fine, it's just-" Magnus was so flustered. He wasn't used to Alec being so forward. "Alexander, I'm sure you know by now that I'm Bi-sexual and if I'm being honest I'm sure you also noticed that I'm attracted to you. I know you have a girlfriend and you're straight but... when you put your hand there it's too much for me."

Alec smirked. This wasn't the reaction Magnus was looking for.  
"Would you like me to put my hand somewhere else?"

Magnus almost stopped breathing as Alec palmed his cock through his jeans.

"Alexander!" Magnus groaned "please don't. Not if you don't mean it...I've been messed around too much this past year."

Alec slid onto his knees and in between Magnus' thighs. With sure, steady hands he pulled the zipped and button open and down on Magnus' jeans and drew his half hard cock out. 

Without any doubt or hesitation Alec swallowed Magnus down and Magnus groaned, his dick growing harder by the second.

"Jesus. Suck me." Magnus cried out, he couldn't stop this even if he wanted to. Both his hands fell into Alec's dark locks and he thrust his hips forward.

Alec happily obliged. His cheeks hollowed in instantly as he bobbed his head. He groaned happily while he did it.

"God, Alec." Magnus moaned "suck me off! Yes. Yes that it."

This had to be the best blow job Magnus had ever received. He was ready to blow in no time.

Alec tongued the slit happily for a moment before he sank back down to the base in one fluid moment.   
"If you don't stop that..."   
Alec swallowed around him again and again...  
"...I'm gonna cum in your mouth. Please. Alec, let me cum in your mouth?"

Alec bobbed his head furiously making no attempt to slow down. 

"Yes. Yes! I'M GOING! UGH- I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Hey. I gotta go out. Be back in twenty." Came a loud voice through the door.

Magnus jumped awake. He heard Alec's footsteps going down the stairs before the door banged.

Fuck, it had been a dream. Magnus groaned and looked down and his raging erection under the covers. He was still in the safe house. He wasn't home. Alec was still straight. 

His hand went down to squeeze his aching balls. Fuck it.

Magnus gripped his erection and clamped his eyes shut. He focused on the memory of his dream as he furiously wanked himself. He imagined what it would feel like to ejaculate in Alec's throat as his hand furiously beat off.

"Alexander!" Magnus roared as his cock erupted in his fist. He pulled himself until he stopped cumming and then with a wave of guilt thought he better put his sheets in the wash before Alec got back. 

 

Alec arrived back in twenty minutes just like he'd promised. He had his own bags packed and ready for the holidays.

"When do we leave?" Magnus enquired as he walked out from the laundry room. He couldn't look Alec in the eye after his X rated dream.

"Tonight." Alec said as he threw his coat down. "We need to go over the plan."

"Plan?" Magnus enquired.

"Yeah. We need to be safe. We can only stop once for gas. No food, no toilet breaks if they can be avoided."

"For real?" Magnus asked unamused.

Alec laughed. "Okay. I'm joking about the toilet breaks but that's another thing. You don't talk to anyone if you see them in the stalls. If some kid asks for a selfie you pretend you're someone else."

"Got it." Magnus said. Usually he'd argue with Alec but he was so grateful to be leaving this house he would do anything.

"I've got a load of snacks to keep us going." Alec added. 

"I'll look forward to singing Christmas songs the whole way there." Magnus beamed.

"It's a six hour drive." Alec dead panned "if traffic is on our side."

"Six hours of singing to look forward to then." Magnus winked and Alec groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

It had just began to snow when Alec and Magnus pulled away from the safe house and set off for Alec's childhood home. As soon as they left the drive Magnus had put the Christmas songs on.

Alec was nervous about going home. He hadn't seen his family in six months, bar Jace and Izzy. He wondered if his father would be there or if he'd be with his latest tart. He wondered what his Mother would say, she always complained about Alec's job or his car. He wasn't sure how she'd react to Magnus. He actually decided not to tell his family about Magnus until they got there. It was safer that way. 

Alec was lost in thought when he realised Magnus had stopped singing. 

"You okay?" Alec enquired although he kept his eyes on the road.

"Yeah." Magnus said "just a little nervous."

"Yeah me too." Alec admitted.

"You think they'll hate me?" Magnus mumbled.

"What? No." Alec replied quickly "why would they hate you? I'm nervous about my Mother. She always has something to say."

"Oh." Magnus said sounding relived "I'm sure she'll be on her best behaviour, especially since your Sister's wedding is so close."

Alec laughed and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. "Oh Magnus, she'll be worse because of the wedding. Mother will be the Bridezilla, not Izzy"

"What about you?" Magnus said "why would she pick on you? You're a professional. You're practically perfect and I bet she'll love your perfect girlfriend too."

"I don't have a girlfriend." Alec said quickly. 

"You don't?" Magnus said in alarm. "I find that hard to believe. Let me guess you're too uptight because of your job and that gives you the excuse to say 'it's because of the job'?"

Alec laughed "something like that."

"Have you ever been married, engaged?" Magus pressed

"Nope." Alex replied as he changed lanes. "You?"

"No." Magnus said "although I've had a few proposals."

"I bet." Alec said "fan girls?"

"And fanboys." Magnus teased.

"So what are you waiting for?" Alec probed. "You're famous, you could have anybody."

"I don't want anybody." Magnus said honestly "I want the one."

"The one?" Alec scoffed "you believe in that crap?"

Magnus inhaled loudly "of course I do! You don't? You don't want that perfect woman who takes your breath away when they enter the room... the way your skin tingles when they're close enough to kiss?"

"I don't want a perfect woman. I promise you that." Alec said honestly. 

The snow was getting heavier now, the sky was a dark grey haze.

"I can't imagine you being alone forever." Magnus said suddenly "I'd like someone to take care of you Alexander, you spend your life taking care of strangers. Risking your life for them, for me. You deserve to have someone love and protect you."

Alec digested these words and he was genuinely moved. "Thanks Magnus, I appreciate that."

"You deserve it. I mean it. And while we're stuck here and you can't run away I just want to say thank you. You have kept me safe this past month or so and I can't remember the last time I ever felt safe." Magnus admitted. 

Alec took his eyes off the road and looked a Magnus for a moment before he could answer. "Magnus, look, I know we got off to a rocky start and that's on me, but you don't ever have to thank me."

"Because it's you job?" Magnus smiled

"No, because you're worth it. You're a fantastic person, who got themselves in witness protection for doing the right thing. It's not just my duty to keep you safe it's my honour. I know we have our moments and we fight but you've been a pleasure to be around. You're funny and humble. I've never been comfortable in my own skin and I think that maybe I was so hard on you at the start was because you are so sure of who you are, you're so open and you're a good person, Magnus. You're a great one. You deserve every success you have."

Magnus sniffed a little and Alec's heart thundered. He hadn't meant to make him cry.

"You better watch out." Alec sang loudly "you better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why..."

Magnus laughed and wiped his eyes. "You're such a dork."

"Magnus? I said I'm telling you why..." Alec sang

"Santa Claus is coming to town." Magnus sang quietly.

"He sees you when your sleeping- he knows when you're awake..." Alec sang enthusiastically "actually... he sounds like a creep. I might have to arrest him."

Magnus laughed loudly and Alec felt better.

 

When they finally arrived the snow way lying like a glittering carpet.

Alec gently shook Magnus awake beside him. "Hey, we're here."

Magnus yawned and sat up. "Wow." Was all he said. The house was decorated in golden lights; around every window and door. It was classy. A large wreath hung on the front doors decorated with tiny golden bells.

"Welcome to House Lightwood. I pray you make it out in one piece." Alec joked.

"Oh stop. I'm sure they're lovely." Magnus said as he stepped out into the snow.

"Let's leave our bags for now. We can unpack them later." Alec said and he led Magnus to the front doors. They were open so they walked right into the entry hall.

"Mom? Dad? Max?" Alec called loudly. Magnus lingered close to him. Alec was rather nervous.

"Alexander!" Came his mother's voice. 

Maryse Lightwood appeared around the door, she looked shocked to see Magnus.

"Mom, this is Magnus. He's with me, I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" Maryse said and Magnus took her hand "Mrs lightwood, I'm Magnus Bane. Thank you for having me, your home is lovely."

"Thank you Magnus." Maryse replied "follow me, let me introduce you to the family."

Alec nodded in encouragement and Magnus followed her into the lounge.

Jace enveloped Alec as soon as he spotted him and Alec hugged him back.

"Everyone this is Magnus."

The Lightwood's and Jace all hugged Alec and shook hands with Magnus in turn. Simon, Isabelle's fiancé appeared with a tray of drinks. 

"Alec!" Simon said "Merry Christmas dude." 

"Hey Simon." Alec said warmly as he took a drink from him "oh this is..."

"Magnus Bane." Magnus held out his hand and Simon eagerly shook it.  
"Get out of town." Simon said excitedly.

Alec groaned and prayed Simon wasn't about to freak out and ask for an autograph.

"Alec, I didn't know you had a new boyfriend." Simon said happily 

Alec looked sheepishly at Magnus who looked shocked but oddly happy.   
"Boyfriend?" Magnus said accusingly and Alec fidgeted on the spot.  
Everyone was watching them.  
"I.. we..." Alec mumbled  
"Forgive me." Magnus said "I just thought we were more than that, darling."  
He took a drink off Simon and grinned at Alec who was feeling rather hot.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

So Alexander was gay. Magnus' stomach flipped. All this time he'd been pining over him at he could have made his move, saved them both a lot of frustration.  
Alec had summoned him out into the driveway to retrieve their bags.

"What the hell was that?" Alec hissed as soon as they were out of ear shot.

Magnus followed him, their feet crunching in the fresh snow.

"I'm sorry, it just came out. Like you." Magnus added sassily.

"I'm out!" Alec said "I've been out for years."

"Not to me." Magnus protested "we've been living together, I should know these things."

"Why?" Alec said in alarm "I'm not some type of sex offender. You're quite safe!"

Magnus rolled his eyes "that's not what I meant!" He pulled his coat tighter around himself "I just mean that I wish you'd trusted me enough to tell me."

Alec sighed as he unlocked the car. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Magnus said "I know I can be too much at times. I also know that you're only with me to do your job but after all these weeks of being together I kind of hoped you'd trust me. Considered me a friend, even.

"Magnus I'm sorry." Alec replied "I'm not the most sharing type of person, please don't take it personally, I'm working on it."

Alec pulled the first suitcase out.

"Now we just have to get through this together." Alec added 

Magnus cringed "sorry again. It just sounded like fun. I'm an actor Alec I can do this. Trust me." 

"I trust you." Alec replied "or else I'd have driven you half way to the highway already. I suppose it's easier than telling everyone the real story."

Magnus took his suitcase from Alec, then Alec locked the car.  
Alec trusted him to be a good actor but Magnus knew he didn't have to pretend to have feelings for the man in front of him.

"Please don't worry." Magnus said as he gently ruffled the snow from Alec's hair. "We can do this."

 

Everyone was staring as the walked back into the lounge.  
Magnus was used to this but he could feel the tension rolling off Alec.

"There's something I need to tell you all." Magnus began "I don't want to be a burden on anyone while I'm here..."

"We need everyone to keep Magnus' whereabouts a secret. That means no telling the neighbour's or anyone from work." Alec added

"It's the downside to my job." Magnus continued "the paparazzi camp outside my building, they will follow me to buy a loaf of bread. I really don't want them camping out on your lawn, especially with the wedding coming up. I really don't want to impose."

Isabelle stood up "of course, Magnus, your secrecy is important, no one will mention that you're here. I can't believe you're coming to the wedding! It's a dream come true."

Magnus smiled. "Thank you, Isabelle, I'm thrilled to be here."

"Simon." Alec said "you catch all that?"

"Thrilled to be here. Got it." Simon replied with his eyes still on Magnus. He looked giddy.

"The part about absolute secrecy!" Alec said louder 

"I got it." Simon smiled 

"do I need to check your twitter right now?" Alec added

"No." Simon said "I promise I won't tweet a thing about the new Spider-Man being at my wedding." 

"Alleged new spider man." Magnus winked 

"No one here would do anything to hurt Alec so that includes you now." Jace said.  
Magnus smiled at him but he didn't feel like Jace's returned smile was sincere.

"Can I get anyone another drink?" Maryse asked.

"I'll get them." Jace volunteered "Magnus, wanna help?"

"Sure." Magnus said

He followed Jace to down the hallway.

"So you're the brother and the best friend." Magnus stated "I've heard a lot about you."

"Then you know I'm never gonna let anyone hurt Alec." Jace said closing the kitchen door behind them.

Magnus took a step back.

"I'm not sure what..."

"- you can cut the crap." Jace cut in "Alec told me weeks ago that you're in his care."

Magnus sighed "oh."

"Look, Magnus, I'm sure you're a great guy but I don't want you to mess with his head. My brother is sensitive. He hides it extremely well but deep down Alec has a lot of issues. He cannot be messed around."

"I'm not messing anyone around." Magnus said defensively. He thought of Camille and how she'd treated him. "I'd never do that."

"I believe you." Jace said with a sigh. "Look I'm sorry, I just can't watch him get played again. I won't let it happen."

Magnus nodded. He felt a pang of sorrow for Alec. He'd obviously been through a lot too. Magnus wondered if Jace could sense how much he liked Alec.

"You're a good brother." Magnus said "and an even better friend. He's lucky to have someone like you on his side."

Jace nodded and grabbed two bottles of wine. He handed one to Magnus. "Lets re-join the party."

 

It was almost 2am when Alec lead Magnus to his old bedroom. Magnus had already fallen in love with Isabelle and Simon, he was so  
content to be here for the holidays.

"Welcome to my room. Don't laugh." Alec said as he switched the light on. Magnus stepped in and threw his suitcase down. The room as large and spacious. There was a million books and trophies lining the shelves.

"You were quite the athlete." Magnus commented looking at the medals and golden statues. 

"Fighting." Alec said "hardly athletic."

"They do call it art." Magnus mused "martial arts that is."

"I guess." Alec commented as he shut the door.

Magnus cleared his throat. "Nice bed." He added looking at the dark blue sheets. 

"Yeah. I can sleep on the floor if you'd be more comfortable." Alec offered.

"Not at all." Magnus said "I'm sure I can control myself. No promises though." He winked and Alec blushed.

"Uh, okay." Alec said 

Magnus ran his hand over the faded Radio Head poster on the wall.

"I'm pretty tired." Magnus said 

"Yeah." Alec said awkwardly "yeah me too."

"We should get ready for bed." Magnus added.

Alec slowly unbuttoned his shirt and Magnus forced himself not to stare. 

"What do you prefer?" Alec asked as he unzipped his jeans "in bed, I mean."

Magnus stopped undoing his own belt. His eyebrows shot into his hairline.

Alec laughed loudly "your face!" 

Magnus grinned, he couldn't help it, Alec looked so beautiful when he laughed.

"I mean what side do you want?" Alec continued 

Magnus nodded "ah." He said "I really don't mind."

"I'll take this one." Alec commented as he slid under the covers in nothing but his boxers. 

"Closest to the door." Magnus noted as he also lifted the duvet. "Always the hero."

He settled back into the pillows. 

"Jace told me that he knows"  
Magnus said quietly.

"I don't keep secrets from him." Alec said honestly "did he say anything else."

"Not really." Magnus lied not wanting to pressure Alec into sharing his old wounds with him.

"You're so warm." Alec said after another moment. "You're like a human space heater."

"I usually sleep naked." Magnus smirked, he couldn't help but tease  
Alec.

Alec didn't look rattled at all. "So do I." He said and it was Magnus who suddenly felt flushed. 

"Night." Alec added before he switched off the light and plunged the room into  
Darkness. 

"Goodnight, Alexander."


	7. Chapter 7

Alec was so comfortable, he was in the process of waking up. He stretched a little and his eyes fluttered open. 

"Alec." Someone whispered.

Alec jolted a little and squinted at his bedroom door. Isabelle was looking in through a tiny gap in the door that she'd opened.

"What?" Alec mouthed, he was suddenly very aware that Magnus was pressed against his entire body. Chest into back, Magnus' arm was wrapped around him, hand on Alec's stomach. His butt was pressed into Magnus'... yep, morning wood.

"It's after mid-day. I'm just checking you're both still alive. Everyone's going to the store." Isabelle whispered.

"What? It's after twelve?" Alec hissed. He rarely slept past 5.30am. 

Isabelle nodded. She looked excited. "You two are so cute." She whispered in sing song. 

"Go away." Alec mouthed furiously. Isabelle giggled and gently shut the door.

Alec was internally freaking out. He tried not to focus on the hard cock that was pressed into his ass. It was midday. He'd slept for ten glorious hours in the embrace of the man he was supposed to be protecting. This was wrong on so many levels. He could get fired.

He shook a little in almost panic now. He was actually going to get fired.   
Magnus groaned.   
"Mmm." He moaned "you'd better stop that I'm hard enough already."  
He gently peeled himself off Alec and lay on his back.  
"Good morning." Magnus mumbled "although you could probably feel it already. Sorry about that."

Alec stayed on his side facing away from Magnus. "Uh. Don't worry about it."

"I was having the best dream." Magnus said quietly and Alec didn't respond. He didn't know how to diffuse this situation without crossing a line.   
"about you." Magnus added gently.

"Magnus..." Alec said with a warning tone.

"I'm sorry, Alexander." Magnus said quietly "but what's the harm in a little fun."

"A little fun?" Alec said angrily. "I could lose my job- my career over this. If my captain finds out- if anyone finds out this could completely ruin the trial!"

"I wouldn't tell anyone." Magnus argued lightly.

"These things always go wrong." Alec countered.

"Does this mean you want to?" Magnus asked sounding curious. "You want me?"

"You and your ego?" Alec sighed 

"No, seriously." Magnus asked, he sounded genuinely curious "if we could keep this a secret. Somehow... are you interested?"

"No." Alec said quickly "because I don't do flings with someone I could really care about."

Magnus sat up on his elbows.  
"Alexander. I have dreamt about you almost every night since we met. I feel... something. I just want the option to find out what it is. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same. You just have this effect on me."

Alec rolled out of bed and sighed. Fuck he was so torn, so confused. He knew he wanted Magnus badly.   
"I'm going for a shower. I need to think." He hesitated then pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them. 

He knew Magnus was watching him. "I've dreamt about you too." Alec admitted, he turned to face Magnus, the overwhelming urge to show him how much he wanted him.   
He saw Magnus' eyes fall to his heavy erection staving tall and thick. His eyes lidded in lust.  
"You're not the only one who feels effected."

Alec tuned and walked into the ensuite bathroom and closed the door behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

It took all of Magnus' will power not to follow Alec into the shower. He paced the room back and forth unsure of how to handle the situation. He wanted to open the door and get into shower and live out every filthy fantasy he'd had about Alec in the shower over the past months but he also heard what Alec said too, he couldn't risk Alec's career over a fling.

But was it just a fling? Magnus shook the thoughts that were swarming in his head. He grabbed his wash bag and went to use one of the other guest bathrooms before he made the situation worse.

He showered and tried to calm himself down. He needed to talk to Alec alone but knew it would be hard with out them leaving the house. He wanted to tell Alec that he would never want to get in the way of Alec's career; that he'd never hurt him in any way. Magnus also wanted to tell Alec that he wanted him, that they should have a little fun and keep it all a secret. 

When he couldn't stay in the shower any longer so he went back to their bedroom. Alec wasn't there so he got dressed and made his was down to the kitchen. He found   
Alec brewing a fresh pot of coffee. 

"Croissant?" Alec said without turning.

"Uh. What? Yeah. Sure." Magnus said awkwardly. "Where is everyone?"

"The store." Alec said "Jace probably went home."

"Alexander, we should talk." Magnus said 

"About what?" Alec said 

Magnus sighed.  
"I'm kidding." Alec said weakly. 

Magnus pulled out a chair at the large kitchen table and sant down.   
He waited for Alec to speak but Alec turned and handed him a plate loaded with croissants and fresh fruit.

"Thanks." Magnus said. "Look, about this morning, I mean... back in the bedroom."

Alec set two coffee cups down and then took a seat.

"I want you." Alec said bluntly.

Magnus' eyebrows lifted into his hairline. "I want you too." He said instantly hoping he'd heard Alec correctly and his ears weren't playing a cruel trick in him.

"But..."

"- there's always a but." Magnus scoffed.

"BUT." Alec said again "Magnus, this has to be a secret. No one can find out."

Magnus' heart raced. He was sure Alec was going to turn him down.   
"I promise." Magnus said quickly "I swear no one will find out."

"This isn't just about my job, Magnus, it's about you too." Alec went on "if anyone found out about this it could ruin the trial. It would be a PR disaster for your career. I can't let that happen."

"What about your family." Magnus asked as he plucked a piece of fruit from the plate. "they think we're a couple."

"I'll explain when the time comes. They only need to know what we decide to tell them." Alec said with a shrug.

"Are you sure." Magnus asked carefully "I don't want to cause you unnecessary family drama."

"Can we agree to just have fun?" Alec said with a sigh, he looked hopefully at Magnus with his beautiful big eyes. "I can't remember the last time I had fun, Magnus. My life is always so serious and full on and I just want to be with you and enjoy the holidays."

Magnus smiled "Just so we're on the same page, are you saying we do this?" He pointed between them "just for the holidays. We we get back to the safe house we go back to normal?"

"If you can handle it." Alec smiled.

"Oh I can handle it." Magnus said raising his eyebrow suggestively.

"I'm sure you can." Alec smiled "but are you sure you're not going to fall hopelessly in love with me in the next few days... I'm just checking?" 

Magnus couldn't help but flirt back, he loved this side of Alec, so playful. "Oh I'm sure I can control myself. It's really you who should be worried about getting attached to me."

"Oh, is that so?" Alec smiled "tell me exactly why I should be worried."

Magnus ran his finger around the rim of his coffee cup. "once you kiss me, you'll be gone."

Alec raised an eyebrow "okay so no kissing."

Magnus almost chocked on the strawberry he has just sucked on.   
"No kissing? Doesn't that seem a little... seedy?"

"If you can't handle it then that's fine." Alec smirked.

"Is this a challenge? Because I always win challenges." Magnus teased. He really hoped Alec was joking because more than sex Magnus wanted to kiss Alexander until they couldn't breathe. He wanted to kiss him badly.

"I bet you crack first." Alec said.

"You wish." Magnus replied, knowing very well that he would crack before the night was out.

Neither of them realised how much they were leaning across the table until Max suddenly came through the door carrying a variety of bags.  
Magnus sat back quickly as Maryse and Isabell also came in.

"Oh you're finally awake." Maryse commented.

"Looks like it." Alec said

Maryse glared at him. "Well as its Christmas Eve tomorrow I thought we better get started on prepping for the small gathering I'll be hosting."

Magnus looked quickly to Alec. 

"Oh. We can't have a party, mom." Alec said "what about Magnus, it was supposed to he a secret that he's here."

"I doubt any of my colleagues will know who you are, Magnus, no offence intended." Maryse said 

Magnus smiled even though he felt she meant to offend him.

"Mom." Max dragged out, clearly embarrassed.

"I said no offence!" Maryse repeated.

"None taken." Magnus smiled. Cow.

"Well." Alec said looking to Magnus "we can still make midnight mass too."

Magnus tried not to look puzzled.

"Magnus always attends on Christmas Eve. It's tradition." Alec told his family "we won't be able to attend the party for long."

"Oh how lovely." Maryse said even though it didn't sound sincere at all. "Well that's settled."

Alec nodded. Magnus wondered if Alec would really let him leave the house. He wondered if Alec would really make him go to mass!

"Were going back out to pick up more decorations. Simon's gone to pick up some music supplies so that means you two will need to make the Christmas cookies." Maryse said.

"Cookies?" Magnus said in alarm. He couldn't cook toast. 

"Yes, dear, it's quite simple. All the ingredients are in the bags. I don't serve my guests shop bought treats."

"Mom, I haven't made these since I was eight." Alec argued

"Well use google for help." Maryse said. "Come along Max."

"Can't I stay with these guys?" Max asked.

"No I need you, sweetie. Isabelle and I can't carry all these bags."

Isabelle put her hands on Max's shoulders and steered him out of the kitchen. "Have fun guys. Do not burn the cookies." 

Once there were alone Magnus asked   
"Do we actually have to bake cookies?"

Alec grimaced. "If we want to avoid a christmas massacre at the hands of my mother then yes."

Magnus pouted. "But I was just told that I was allowed to have you! This isn't fun. Fun is upstairs waiting for us."

Alec got up and pulled Magnus to his feet.  
"This could be fun too." He backed Magnus roughly into the counter top behind him. "Excuse me... I just need..." Alec pushed closer into his body and Magnus' eyes began to flutter shut as his lips moved closer. "... this." 

Alec reached behind him and grabbed a spatula from the utensils behind him. He moved away with a smirk in his face.

Magnus groaned. Fuck. It was on.


	9. Chapter 9

Alec inspected the trays of gingerbread men. They had actually done a pretty good job.  
The spiced star shaped cookies smelled amazing. The whole house smelled like Christmas. 

Alec and Magnus had spent the last hour flirting dangerously and making very deliberate brushes against each other, their hands reaching for the rolling pin at the same time, fingers brushing. Shoulders knocking against each other Magnus presented Alec with a cock shaped piece of dough. 

They had a small flour fight as they had started the measuring process but had ended it pretty quickly before it got out of hand and the entire kitchen got trashed.   
Magnus had teased Alec that he would suit white hair and before Alec could work out what was about to happen Magnus had thrown a handful of flour into Alec's face and hair.

"You did not just flour me, Bane!" Alec had laughed as Magnus fell over laughing. "You did not!"

"Hahaha! Your face!" Magnus has said in between belly laughs.  
Alec had chased him around the breakfast table with his own handful of flour. He had just backed Magnus into the countertop in front of the sink when they both stopped laughing so hard and began reacting to the close proximity of their bodies. Magnus eyes flashed between Alec's eyes and his lips and Alec's heart was thundering.   
Their bodies were pressed so close and Alec rolled his hips into Magnus'.   
Magnus bucked his hips right back into Alec's and they both panted a little as their bodies reacted.   
Alec dumped his fistful of flour into the empty sink behind Magnus' back and curled a dusty hand around Magnus' neck.  
His tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip as his brain told him to throw caution to the wind and kiss the man in front of him.

"You're gorgeous, you know that?" Alec said breathlessly as he pushed Magnus' hair back with his other hand.  
Magnus' cheeks coloured and slowly he moved in.  
Their noses brushed and they both smiled, giving another little Eskimo kiss. 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Alec stepped back as the oven timer sounded. 

"Saved by the bell." He joked as he brought the cookies out.

"Pass me those cooling racks, will you?" He said and Magnus brought them. 

"They look amazing." Magnus said as he inspected them "how long until we can decorate?" Magnus had already mixed the iceing up in a glass bowl. 

"They need to cool for a moment." Alec said. "Patience."

"I don't do patience, Alexander." Magnus smirked and Alec laughed.

Truth be told Alec had been glad when the alarm sounded. He knew if he kissed Magnus that he would be gone, that he would would be all in, that he wouldn't want to let him go in a weeks time.   
He'd been hurt, badly, in the past and he felt vulnerable. 

Magnus place the next batch in the oven. "These take twelve minutes." He set the oven timer.

"And we can't decorate these ones until the cool." Alec added 

"What will we do for twelve minutes?" Magnus wondered as he moved closer to Alec and grabbed his hips.

"Wellll..." Alec dragged the word out "we could have a nice cup of tea." 

"Tea?" Magnus said "Alexander calm down; all this excitement will take it toll."

"What else could we do?" Alec said playfully. "Maybe..."

Alec dragged his fingers down Magnus' chest until they came to the waistband of his trousers. Alec unzipped them and then stopped.

"May I?" He asked as he looked at Magnus whose eyes were blown. 

"If you don't I might combust and die." Magnus said dramatically. 

Alec lowered his hand into Magnus's boxers and grazed the tip of Magnus' growing erection.

Magnus moaned and Alec began to work him. He squeezed Magnus's balls and felt the heaviness, it was all for him.

Magnus dropped his forehead against Alec's and Alec whispered "is this working for you?" 

"Fuck yes, Alexander. You're really doing it for me." Magnus panted as Alec pulled him a little rougher.

Alec slid his head to the side and bent it and began kissing Magnus' neck. Magnus' grip on him tightened.

"Yes." He hissed and he moved his head to give Alec more access.   
Alec sucked and nipped at his throat as he sped his hand. 

"You kissed me." Magnus groaned "I win."

Alec pulled his lips away "no one likes a cocky-" he squeezed Magnus hard "-winner, Magnus, besides I meant kissing on the mouth so this is a moot point."

"Please!" Magnus said as his legs began to tremble "kiss me again, I want you so bad."

Alec resumed kissing his throat, he licked his way to Magnus sharp jaw. 

"I'm close." Magnus groaned. 

Alec nibbled on Magnus ear and panted as hard as Magnus who seemed to enjoy it as he chanted "God, Alexander, yes, yes. Don't stop."

"I got you, baby." Alec said quietly into his ear and Magnus began to come into his fist.  
Magnus practically collapsed into him as he shot his heavy load onto Alec. 

"Alexander. Alexander." Magnus mumbled into his neck as Alec slowed his fist. 

"Mom! You got enough champagne!" Isabelle's voice came from down the hall.

"Shit." Alec said and he dashed to the sink and washed his hands quickly. Magnus tucked himself in and sat down, crossing his legs under the table and grabbing a tub of sprinkles to look natural. They heard the front door close loudly.

"You can never have too much champagne besides what's left can be used for the wedding." Maryse said. "Max if you drop that i will kill you." Their footsteps and voices grew louder. 

Isabelle opened the kitchen door and let them in. 

"You guys it smells incredible in here." Isabelle praised.

"They do look well." Maryse said in surprise as she bent over the cooking racks and admired the cookies "that can't be said for the state of my kitchen though."   
Max dunked his finger into the bowl of icing and then into chocolate chips while he Mother wasn't looking. "How did you mange to get flour in your hair?... honestly Alexander."

"Sorry, mom. We'll clean it up when we're finish decorating." Alec said.

"You have icing all down the bottom of your shirt, Alec." Max said and Alec grabbed a cloth and frantically wiped the cum stain that had mostly liquidised. Magnus snorted and tried to cover it with a cough. 

The oven timer went off and Magnus threw the oven mitts at him. Alec caught them and set the last of the cookies out to cool. 

"Can I help decorate these?" Max pleaded 

"I want to help." Isabelle added "this is so Christmassy." 

"Please watch how Isabelle does it, Max. Be neat." Maryse said before she left. 

Alec sat down beside Magnus and they each lifted a cookie to decorate. Magnus threw Alec a smile as they worked closely together, their pinky fingers touching and playing together.

"You guys are so gross." Max said as he observed "get a room or something."

Alec threw a pinch of sprinkles in his little brother's face and Isabelle and Magnus laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus couldn’t help but marvel at Alec who was sprawled across the bed, naked and panting as he came back down to earth with the bedsheets still fisted in his hands.  
Alec was so sexy. So beautiful. It made him giddy to think that it was him who reduced Alec to this quivering mess.

He returned with a wet washcloth and wiped Alec clean gently.

“Jesus. You made such a mess.” Magnus laughed quietly as he wiped cum from Alec’s shoulder.

Alec hummed in agreement.  
“It’s impressive.” Magnus teased as he wiped down Alec’s toned belly.

When he was sure he had cleaned the most of it up Magnus dumped the cloth in the en suite and climbed back into bed with Alec who had rolled onto his stomach now looking really relaxed.

Magnus also lay on his stomach and rested his weight on his elbows, he used one hand to trace patterns on Alec’s back.

“Mmm...S’nice.” Alec mumbled into his pillow.

Magnus kissed Alec ’s shoulder blade.

His hand then traced a large scar on Alec’s lower back.

 

“Alexander.” Magnus said “I’ve been meaning to ask you. It’s okay if you don’t want-“

“The scar?” Alec guessed. 

“Yeah. I’ve been wondering the past few days. Did you have an accident?”

“A car accident.” Alec said 

Magnus sighed. “I’m so sorry.” He rubbed the centre of Alex’s back now. 

“My ex.” Alec said and he rolled onto his side, facing Magnus.  
“His name was Raj. We had broken up because he had a problem with addiction.”  
“Alcohol?” Magnus asked.  
“Drugs.” Alec sighed and Magnus sighed too, thinking guiltily of Camille.  
“He came over to my apartment one night. Begging me to take him back. He’d actually driven there himself. I told him I wasn’t going to talk to him like this. I drove him home. Well we never got there, we were arguing in the car. He got upset and pulled the wheel hard...”

Magnus shut his eyes.  
“Oh Alec.” 

“Next thing I remember I was in the ER.”

“Did he...?”

“Die? No.” Alec said “he barely got a scratch. It was me who took the impact.”

“Jesus.” Magnus said feeling hatred towards this Raj.

“My kidney was lacerated but a shard of glass, had to be removed, within days I’d gone into kidney failure all together. I was put at the top of the transplant list. Everyone took a compatibility test and Jace was a match. My one sibling who wasn’t a real blood relative!”

“He gave you his kidney?” Magnus said in wonder.

“He saved my life. My own blood brother now.” Alec smiled. “He’s so amazing. I can never repay him.”

Magnus stroked Alec’s cheek “being here. Alive. That’s all the thanks he needs.” Magnus said 

“He’s so protective over me. My best friend. My brother. I literally couldn’t live without him.”

Magnus felt a rush of gratitude and affection towards Jace who had pulled him into the kitchen that first night and had warned him not to hurt Alec. It all made sense now. Magnus got it.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Magnus said “I can’t believe it. You must be so strong.”

“I wasn’t.” Alec said “it took me a long time to recover emotionally as well as physically.”

“And Raj?” Magnus asked

“I didn’t press charges. He was sent to a top rehab centre. I haven’t heard from him in three years.”

Magnus felt a stab of anger. “He could have killed you, Alexander!”

“I know.” Alec said “I guess I wanted him to have a second chance.”

Magnus rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He gave Camille more chances than he could count on two hands. 

“I’m so glad you’re here.”  
Magnus said into the darkness. “Well. Happy. Alive.”

“Me too.” Alec said. “And I’m glad you’re here too.” Alec took his hand and gripped it.

“Hey look it’s past midnight. Happy Christmas Eve.” Magnus said as he looked at the digital clock.

“Happy Christmas Eve.” Alec echoed. “Let’s get to bed. It’ll be a long day with my Mother and her party.”

“I’m looking forward to it... and going to mass.” Magnus laughed.

“Yeah. Mass. I’ll figure that plan out in the morning. Alec yawned.

“Can I give you a cuddle?” Magnus asked sheepishly.

“A cuddle huh?” Alec said 

“Yes.” Magnus said defensively. “I’m just glad you’re here and alive.”

“It’s been years.” Alec reminded him.

“I don’t care.” Magnus said “it’s new to me. Come here.”

He smiled as Alec rolled into his arms. Magnus held I’m tightly, like Alec was the most precious thing in the world, and maybe he was.


	11. Chapter 11

There was only one way Alec could get some supplies and that was to go to a 24hour store. He went as soon as he woke up so he didn’t have to leave Magnus alone with his family. He grabbed some take out coffee while he was out. 

Magnus was still asleep when he crept back into his old bedroom. He considered letting him sleep on but then imagined the fun they could have right there and then so he decided to wake Magnus us.

He crawled up the bed and peppered little kisses on Magnus’ nose.  
Magnus’ nose twitched and he made a little “hmm.” as he woke up with smile spreading over his lips.  
His eyes were still closed so Alec reached for the cup of coffee and waved it carefully under his nose.  
“Coffee.... yum.” Magnus croaked as he opened his eyes “Jesus, Alexander it’s only six thirty you’re only allowed to get up this early tomorrow morning.”

Alec sat down beside him and handed him his own cup. “But don’t you want to open your present?” He pointer to the brown paper bag on the night stand.

Magnus’ eyes lit up. “Please be a bagel!”

Alec laughed quietly. “Drink your coffee first. You’ll need your energy for the present.”

Magnus looked intrigued and obediently took a long drink of coffee. 

“It’s not something to do with your mothers party? Do we have to bake mince pies?” Magnus said looking a little weary.

“No.” Alec promised “no baking.”

Magnus took another long drink. “Is it my breakfast?”

“Yes. In a way.” Alec smirked as he also took a drink.

“So I can eat it?” Magnus continued.

“I’m sure you could eat it...If you really wanted to but you might want it for something else.” 

Magnus frowned a him. “Are you always so cryptic?”

“I’m not cryptic.” Alec smiled “I’m being coy.”

Magnus took one last long drink. “Okay I’m done.”

“Open.” Alec said with a grin.

Magnus grabbed the bag and shook it like a kid. “Not a bagel.”

“Sorry.” Alec said.

He watched Magnus open the bag and look in. His whole face changed into something primal.

“You like?” Alec said nervously. 

“This is the best present I’ve ever gotten.” Magnus smirked and Alec felt relieved. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day we met.” He brought out Alec’s gift from the bag. 

Alec’s stomach flipped. “I know what you mean.”

“That’s if it’s okay with you... or would you prefer to top?” Magnus offered.

“Whatever you prefer.” Alec said.

“I mean... do you want to top first... or second?” Magnus grinned. “I want to have you every which way possible.”

“I like the sound of that.” Alec said “we need to be quiet though. Max is just down the hall.”

“I’ll try.” Magnus said “can we go now?”

“Why do you think I woke you up? To play scrabble?”

Magnus dropped the bag and jumped onto his knees on the bed. He pulled Alec up too.   
Alec let Magnus undress him. Magnus was still naked. 

Alec stroked Magnus’ cheek as Magnus ran his hands up Alec’s ribs.

“Alexander. I just need you to know that I really want this.” Magnus said gently as he looked into Alec’s eyes and Alec suddenly felt a little vulnerable. “I want you. I want all of you for as long as I can get.”

Alec looked right back into Magnus’ dark eyes. “I feel the same.” He admitted aloud.

Before he could close his eyes Magnus had captured his lips with his own. God damn their no kissing rule, damn it to hell Alec thought as he kissed Magnus back. He wanted nothing more that to kiss this man in his arms. So he did, with everything he had.

They kissed passionately, Magnus licking at his lips and asking for an opening. Alec open his mouth and his tongue danced with Magnus’.  
Alec was getting harder by the moment, he began grinding his manhood against Magnus’ and Magnus groaned into his mouth.

“Hold on.” Magnus said quickly as he broke their kiss. He grabbed the lube from the paper bag and opened the seal. He worked Alec like a pro, scissoring his fingers while Alec tried to keep his moaning to a minimum. He sucked Magnus’ plump bottom lip between his own then he grabbed the box of condoms, ripped it open and snatched one foil packet up. He took Magnus’ heavy dick in his hand and worked him for a moment then he rolled the rubber down over Magnus’ thick shaft. 

“Fuck me.” Alec nodded.

“Yeah?” Magnus asked looking like he might die if Alec changed his mind.

Alec threw himself back into the pillows and opened his long legs.

Magnus said a quiet prayer at the sight and moved between his legs, lifting them over his hips.

“Fuck me, Magnus.” Alec pleaded, reaching up and grabbing at Magnus’ neck.

Magnus dropped his weight onto his arm and pushed himself into Alec. 

Alec screwed his eyes shut as he felt Magnus stretch him wide. It felt so good.

Magnus’ forehead rested on his and Alec was desperate for him to move.

“Alexander, you feel...Oh my god.” Magnus breathed out.

Alec took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately as he bucked his hips, urging Magnus to move.

He did then and Alec groaned as Magnus set a ferocious rhythm.   
He was in heaven. He couldn’t remember the last time someone shagged him like this.

“I need you.” Magnus moaned out as he drew his lips of Alec’s.

“You have me.” Alec replied then and Magnus brushed that special spot inside him and Alec gripped him hard.

“There. There. Yes. Yes, Magnus.” 

Magnus happily obliged, his lips thundering into Alec’s deliciously. 

“Fuck. You’re so hard.” Alec called out louder than he meant to

“All for you.” Magnus panted as he rolled his hips and hit Alec’s sweet spot again and again.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Alec whispered as Magnus toned stomach repeatedly rubbed his leaking cock. “I’m gonna cum.”

“Yeah?” Magnus said “Yeah, baby?”

“I’m cumming, Magnus. Shit!” Alec almost whited our as he came between their bodies, spurt after spurt from his heavy balls. He dug his nails into Magnus’ back.

Magnus’ hips were getting erratic and Alec kept panting onto his ear.

“I wanna finish inside you, okay?” Magnus pleaded with his eyes tight shut.

Alec dug his heels onto Magnus’ ass cheeks and pushed his throbbing dick in as far as it would go, keeping it there.

Magnus came with roar into the pillow, and Alec dropped his feet letting Magnus bang the last of his orgasm out inside him.

Magnus twitched his hips a little as he came down while Alec rubbed his back.

“Well fuck. Merry Christmas.” Alec laughed.

Magnus dropped his entire weight onto Alec. “I have never cum so hard in my life. I mean it.”

Alec tingled at his words. He knew the feeling.

“I wanna do that again. and again.” Magnus said into the crook of Alec’s neck. 

“Maybe we should get a shower and try that again?” Alec said “I’m not ready to give that feeling up yet.”

“Me either.” Magnus said “Jesus, Alec, when you pushed me in...”

Alec felt Magnus’ cock jerk inside him again.

“Are you getting hard again?” Alec groaned “ooh. Yes you are.” 

“It’s your fault for driving me insane.” Magnus said, he pulled out of Alec and removed the full condom, tied it and went to flush it. 

Hoping his legs would carry him towards the shower, Alec snatched up another condom and followed Magnus into the bathroom where he heard the shower starting.


	12. Chapter 12

Magnus had never had such a hectic Christmas Eve in his life.   
That being said he was enjoying himself immensely.  
Maryse was on full party mode and had everyone helping out.   
Isabelle was blasting Christmas tunes as they all worked. Occasionally Alec would pull him aside and give him a peck on the cheek, on the corner of his mouth just to drive him insane. Every time he did it Magnus’ heart would flutter and his breath would shake. He was nervous about the feelings he was having for Alec, he knew they couldn’t be together but he just couldn’t help how he felt. 

Just after five in the evening Maryse has insisted they go and built a “classic” snowman in the garden for the guests to admire.   
Max, Alec and he had been given the job and they had really done themselves proud. They even build a baby snowman at his side, his little snowson with a baby carrot nose. Magnus thought it was pretty cute.

Alec had then taken him upstairs to warm up. They showered together, enjoying the hot spray as they kissed under it. It wasn’t even sexual how they kissed, it was sweet, it was chaste and it was terrifying how much Magnus was into it. How comfortable he felt in Alec’s embrace.

They made themselves presentable and went down stairs to prepare for the party goers.   
Everyone looked fabulous and the house was incredible. It was candle filled and smelled like Christmas spice.

The caterers had arrived with mountains of hot and cold foods which they all digged into when Maryse was busy and not looking.

A few people arrived and Alec and his family greeted them, he got a few glances as more and more people arrived but no one seemed to confront him. He guessed Isabelle had spread the news about Magnus’ need for privacy. It was nice for him to feel invisible for once.

“Time for us to leave.” Alec said in his ear just as more people began to arrive.

“Okay.” He smiled and he followed Alec. They put on their coats and headed back into the kitchen and then into the utility room. Alec lifted a bottle of champagne and led Magnus out into the garden.

“Where are we off too?” Magnus said as they crunched through the dry snow.

Alec just smiled in return and took his hand. They linked their fingers together as they walked away from the music and the house. 

Magnus found out soon, as they followed the snowy trees and lanterns.   
The Lightwood’s had an outhouse. It was small and wooden. It looked like something from a Christmas card.  
“Alexander. Wow.” Was all he managed to say as Alec opened the door and let him step inside.

There was a small couch covered in faux fur blankets. The fire was lit and the hearth filled with white candles. 

“Why didn’t you just hide me in here?” Magnus asked “I could have stayed away.”

Alec shook his head as he locked them inside. “I’m not hiding you away, Magnus. You deserve more, you’re already hiding from so many people I’m not hiding you from my family and friends.”

Magnus smiled, he was touched. 

“I forgot glasses.” Alec said suddenly “we can drink champagne from mugs or maybe from the bottle.”

Magnus sat down opposite the fire and stared into the flames as Alec popped the cork without spilling a drop. “That was graceful.” Magnus noted.   
Alec sat close to him and handed him the bottle.  
“To you.” Alec toasted.  
“And to you, Alexander.” Magnus said gently.   
He took a drink and handed the bottle back to Alec.

“So I got you something.” Alec said suddenly, setting the bottle aside and reaching behind a scatter pillow, retrieving a small wrapped gift.

“You already gave me the best present this morning.” Magnus said suggestively “And I don’t have anything to give you. That’s hardly fair.”

“Just open it.” Alec said “besides I didn’t pay for it so it’s not really a gift.”

“You stole it?!” Magnus said with wide eyes

“Kinda.” Alec shrugged “open it and see.”

Magnus was shocked, Alec was a cop, surely he wasn’t a thief. He wasn’t prepared for what was under the paper.

“Chairman.” Magnus said as he saw the photo of his beloved cat that usually sat on his bedside table. His eyes stung with tears.

“I hope you like it.” Alec said “Merry Christmas.”

“You got me this?” Magnus asked looking at Alec through bleary eyes “I can’t thank you enough. I miss him so much. They told me he’s in a foster home until the trial is over. I hope they treat him well.”

“I’m sure he’s fine, apart from missing you.” Alec said kindly.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Magnus said with awe “you have no idea how much I miss him. This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

Alec blushed in the fire light.

Magnus wiped his eyes dry then kissed Alec with as much passion and feeling as he could muster.   
Who was he kidding? He was so gone for Alec Lightwood. 

It didn’t take long before they were making love on the floor in front of the fire. Magnus lay back into the fur throw as Alec worshiped him. He couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful man atop of him. 

“I love you.” He said as he reached up and cupped Alec’s neck.   
Alec immediately stopped moving and stilled.

“Magnus-“ 

Magnus sat up on his elbows. “I’m sorry. I know it’s not the same for you and I know I come with a lot of baggage but right here, right now...”

“I know.” Alex said gently and he closed his eyes for a moment as Magnus’ words sank in. “I know.”

Magnus’ heart skipped, he didn’t dare hope. Alec dropped his head down and captured his lips for a gentle kiss. “It’s a mess. It can’t work....but right here.... right now.”

“Really?” Magnus said gently, hopefully.

“I love you, too.” Alec finished.

Magnus sank back down flat and pulled Alec down with him. They kissed passionately as Alec restarted his hips again. 

They came together a while later with whispers of affection and fingers brushing faces and outside the snow began to fall again.

“It’s gone midnight.” Alec said as he threw another log onto the fire and stoked it. 

“Merry Christmas, handsome.” Magnus said “Can we stay here forever?”

Alec dragged the other blanket from the couch and covered them up. 

“Yes.” Alec smiled as he rolled onto his side and he traced little patterns on Magnus’ chest. “But maybe we could go inside tomorrow and have some turkey and watch max open his presents and then we can stay out here forever and hope no one ever finds us.”

“Can we get someone to collect my cat? We’ll need a cat.” Magnus added

“Oh sure, we’ll need a cat and my anti- rejection meds. Don’t think Jace will give me another kidney.” Alec joked.

“We’ll need more food and drinks.” Magnus added 

“We can break in and rob my Mom during the night.” Alec said and Magnus laughed quietly with him.

Eventually Alec fell asleep and Magnus lay in his arms thinking. He knew they couldn’t stay here forever. He knew he would have to face court, the trial and maybe even Camille one of these days. With a sigh Magnus closed his eyes and decided to enjoy what time he had left with Alec.


	13. Chapter 13

Flash forward.  
New Year’s Day 1.12am.

 

The music in the background disappeared along with the long white gazebo that held Alec’s family and friends. 

Alec’s brain was fuzzy. He was confused. Why was he here? His eyes searched for answers.  
Was he in the snow?  
Yes. He was cold. The snow was white and red too.

He became aware of Simon then. Simon. He loved Simon. He’d walked his baby sister down the aisle today and gave her away to Simon forever. Simon was his family.  
Simon was shouting at him. But he sounded like he was under water.  
It sounded like Simon was telling him to hang in there. Hang in where? He couldn’t remember.  
Simon was holding him down with his hands on his chest. He was kinda hurting him.

His eyes blinked heavily and he searched for Magnus. His Magnus, the man he said those three words to only one week ago, the man he was falling harder for every waking day.  
He tried to talk but found he couldn’t. It hurt.

Magnus was standing over him then screaming too, Alec couldn’t hear what but he looked horrified. Big, fat tears rolled from his chin and Alec wanted to wipe them dry. Magnus was upset. He wanted Magnus to stop crying. He wanted to hold him and tell him it would be okay. He tried to reach for him but someone else grabbed his hand. Who was it?  
Someone else was shaking him. Someone else was crying now too. He rolled his head to the right and saw his beautiful sister, she looked like princess but now her stunning white gown had splashes of red, her big, gorgeous eyes running black. 

The last thing he saw was Jace. Jace was dragging someone roughly as they kicked out wildly. He held onto their neck roughly and a fistful of their hair. It was a woman. She looked like a skeleton. He looked at him and he looked right back. He knew her face. From photos . Yes. It was Camille. 

He couldn’t hold his eyes open a second longer and let them flutter closed.


	14. Chapter 14

Magnus Bane had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life.   
He didn’t say that lightly as he knew a lot of beautiful woman but as she walked down the elegant white aisle arm in arm with her big brother, who looked equally as stunning, Isabelle Lightwood was truly an angel. All she needed was a set of wings.

In a dazzling white Vera Wang gown she floated towards her soon to be husband whose eyes looked dangerously wet.  
The light caught her bejewelled bodice and set rainbows through the room.

Magnus couldn’t help the feeling that fluttering in his stomach as he watched Alexander walk down the aisle too. He looked gorgeous, dapper and extremely proud of the woman on his arm.  
He caught Magnus’ eye and winked at him and Magnus felt like the luckiest man in the world. He wanted to stay with Alec forever, he wanted to be part of this family. They had accepted him in a matter of a week and he felt truly blessed to know them. 

In no time Isabelle became a Lewis and she and Simon looked so happy and in love. What was it about weddings that made him so soft? He couldn’t take his eyes off Alexander the whole day.

They danced the night away in a fairy lit gazebo at the back of their vast garden where the wedding was taking place, Max showed Magnus some of his dance moves and even Jace was being friendly tonight and toasting drinks with him. Alec took his hand and they slow danced with their heads pressed together under the twinkling lights, kissing when they couldn’t help themselves. He danced with Maryse to his surprise and she was a little tipsy and told him she thought he was the best boyfriend Alec ever had. She told him that she worried for Alec and since Raj and they accident that Alec had reverted into himself, he worked too hard and too long and avoided spending time with his family, she told him that he had brought Alec back to life and she thanked him, she hugged him as the song ended and Magnus left the dance floor in a daze. 

“Are you okay, buddy?” Jace asked as he handed Magnus a glass of whiskey. 

“I don’t know.” Magnus said honestly and then he blinked a few times and came back to himself “Ignore me, I’m drunk. I’m fine, thank you Jace.” He clapped Jace on the back and walked away. 

Alec was dancing with an older lady, maybe an aunt or a grandma, he looked unamused. Magnus smiled at him and he mouthed the word “help.” over the woman’s shoulder.  
Magnus grinned and shook his head.

He drained his glass and picked up a flute of champagne. He walked out of the gazebo and outdoors into the snow. He had an idea.

The house was deserted and he made his way to the kitchen.   
He checked no one was around and then picked up a cell phone from the table. It was Max’s phone, he didn’t use it often as his games consul was permanently attached to his hands. Thankfully Max hadn’t set a passcode.   
He quickly dialled the one number he knew off by heart and took a deep breath.

“Hello?” Came a gravelly dead voice on the line.

“Camille?” Magnus asked, he was shocked at the sound of her voice.

“Who is this?” She drawled “Magnus?” 

Magnus couldn’t speak 

“Magnus?” She said sounding more alert “Magnus it’s you, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Magnus replied “its me.”

She inhaled loudly and then out again. “Where are you?” She asked

“I’m... I’m safe.” He said 

“Where are you, Magnus?” She repeated sounding angry “Where the hell are you?” 

“I’m not... I just wanted to speak to you.” Magnus said, this was a drunken mistake. He should hang up.

“Speak to me? You fucking betrayed me! How could you go to the cops? Do you know how much trouble you got me in? They arrested Valentine’s son on suspicion on supplying drugs that lead to Ragnor’s death!”

“That’s because it’s true!” Magnus yelled back. “They killed our friend, Camille. You’re lucky you’re still alive with the amount of that poison you inject into your body.”

“You don’t get it, Magnus! They think I ratted them out too, Valentine and his organisation! They could kill me.”

Magnus sighed “they know it was me! They know I’m testifying- you are a coward, they know you wouldn’t be able to testify. You’re a mess, an unreliable witness.” 

“Tell me where you are, Magnus. You can’t just vanish like this! It isn’t fair!” She cried down the line “you bastard. No one trusts me anymore, the things I have to do to get a fix...You ruined my life.”

“I ruined your life?” Magnus laughed bitterly “you ruined it yourself the day you got hooked on that shit. Then you got him hooked! You got yourselves in so deep with a Fucking drug lord! It’s all your fault. You ruined your own life, Camille. But you didn’t ruin mine, no. I just realised before, that’s why I wanted to call you. I wanted you to know that I don’t love you anymore. I know what real love is now. I know what actual love is, respect is. I know what it feels like to be wanted and valued and not used for my money. I know what it feels like to belong. I’ve had a taste of real love and I don’t ever want to let it go, so this is goodbye. I truly hope you can get yourself clean and back on track, but I hope I never see you again.”

And with that Magnus ended the call. He threw the phone down into the fruit bowl on the table in front of him and he gripped the top of the wooden chair in front of him. He felt like a weight had lifted from his chest. He finally told Camille that he didn’t love her anymore, let her know that she had no control over him. He let her know that yes- he blamed her for their friend’s death. He would never get over losing Ragnar. He could go to the upcoming trial and make sure that Valentines’s son would go to prison and that when he was eventually captured Valentine himself would too. 

He jumped from his thoughts as the door suddenly opened. Jace walked inside. 

“Magnus. What are you doing?” He asked looking around for anyone else.

“I just needed some space.” Magnus lied.

Jace eyed him suspiciously. “You seem a little off tonight.” 

“I just had too much to drink.” Magnus said trying to smile and probably failing. 

Jace nodded and then looked at the bowl in front of Magnus.

“Magnus, did you call someone?” 

Magnus tried to look confused “what?”

“Did you phone someone?” Jace pointed to the cell phone in the fruit bowl. 

“No.” Magnus lied. “No, I didn’t even know that was there! I wouldn’t do that.”

“Okay.” Jace said holding his hands up. “I apologise, I know you’re aren’t that stupid to use a traceable device when you’re in witness protection.”

Magnus faked a laugh and looked back at Jace.  
“I’m sorry I’ve been so hard on you, it’s not personal. I just can’t see my brother get hurt badly again.”

Magnus nodded and felt a rush of guilt hit him.   
“I understand. Let’s rejoin the party. It’s not everyday your sister gets married.”

Jace smiled and followed him back outdoors. Magnus was glad that Jace believed his lies but he also felt anxious about using the cell phone.   
No matter what had happened between him and Camille she would never hand him over to Valentine.   
He sighed, shook the fear away and walked back to the party with Jace.


	15. Chapter 15

Alec couldn’t remember a time in his life when he had been prouder. Not when he graduated high school, not when he graduated top of his class or got a promotion at work. As he walked his baby sister down the aisle towards one of the best men he knew his heart was ready to burst.  
It was an honour for Isabelle to have asked him to give her away at the wedding instead of their father and it wasn’t something Alec took lightly. He knew Isabelle wasn’t anyone’s property to be given away but walking her down the isle towards the next chapter in her beautiful life felt like an honour. 

Alec caught Magnus’ eyes as he and Isabelle made the walk together in front of their family and friends, his whole life flashed before him in a second and he began to imagine if he would have his turn walking down to meet Magnus at the altar. Magnus was beaming at him from his seat and Alec gave him a little wink. 

 

Later he swayed with Magnus on the dance floor.  
“I thought you didn’t dance?” Magnus commented.

“I don’t.” Alec replied as he squeezed Magnus’ waist a little tighter.

“So what do you call this then, handsome?” Magnus’ fingers played with the hair at the bottom of Alec’s head.

“This is... swaying on the spot, totally different.” Alec said lightly. 

Magnus laughed. “I love you.” he said with feeling. 

“I love you too.” Alec echoed happily and he pressed their foreheads together.

“Mmm. I could stay here forever.” Magnus breathed. “I’ve never felt this happy before, this content... you know?”

“I know.” Alec returned gently. “We’re gonna work this all out. I’m not ready to lose you yet.”

He leaned closer and kissed Magnus. 

“Don’t.” He said quietly when they broke apart and saw the moisture in Magnus’ eyes. “tonight lets just be here, together. Let’s forget about all this mess, Okay?” 

“Okay.” Magnus replied as they swayed. “I just want to say one more thing.”

Alec nodded.

“Alexander, you make me feel safe.” Magnus said quietly into his ear “and I don’t mean your job or whatever I mean in here. In my heart. I’ve never felt grounded and secure before in my life. I’ve just began to understand how toxic Camille was and how she destroyed my very being... and you? I fell apart and your rebuilt me again, bigger and better and you didn’t even realise at the start that you were doing it. Kindness, it’s not something I’m used to. I’m used to being used, people want what they can get from me, money, fame, introductions... but not you. You’re really something else.”

This time it was Alec who was holding back the tears.

“I’m so sorry Magnus. That you’ve endured these horrible thing. No more. Okay? It’s all going to be different now. I promise.” Alec swore.

“You promise me?” Magnus said lightly.

“Pinky promise.” Alec smiled 

“Yeah?” Magnus grinned.

Alec pulled away and held out his pinky finger just as the song ended. 

Magnus joined their little fingers and beamed.

 

As the night progressed Alec had danced with about every female family member he had, but he didn’t mind taking his turn with the bride.

“You look so happy big brother.” Isabelle smiled.

“So do you Mrs Lewis”

Isabelle cocked her head “uh-uh, Alec, no changing the subject.”

Alec sighed “I’m happy.” He admitted.

“You two in love?” Isabelle said in sing song. 

“Maybe.” Alec grinned. 

“Have you told him? Did he say it back.”

“Yes and yes.” Alec admitted.

“Oh my god! This is amazing news. You deserve so much love big brother.” Isabelle smiled 

“Where’s my great nephew? I never got a dance!” Called their great aunt Florence and Alec groaned in Isabelle’s ear.

“He’s right here, auntie, please... be my guest.” Isabelle grinned at Alec as she let the old lady cut in.

Alec danced with the old lady for a moment and then he caught sight of Magnus. “Help me!” He mouthed over his auntie’s shoulder.  
Magnus laughed and shook his head. He would get his revenge for this, Alec though suppressing a wicked grin.

 

Hours later and most people had began to drift home. The dance floor was mostly empty bar Isabelle and Simon who were swaying away.  
The remaining guests and family were all crowded at the tables, drinking and laughing and eating the remaining frosted cupcakes.  
Alec lifted one aside that had two red hearts that said “be mine” on them. He would give it to Magnus. 

Alec searched the gazebo for his new love but couldn’t find him.

“Jace have you seen Magnus?” Alec asked 

“Yeah, he was just here” Jace said looking around. “Maybe he went back to the house?”

Alex stood up with the cupcake. “I’ll go and see if I can find him.”

“I’ll come too.” Jace said “I need some air.” 

Together the walked through the snow talking about the day when Alec saw it. A woman was being pushed past the house by a man. He didn’t recognise them as guests and they definitely weren’t dressed for a wedding.

“Jace.” Alec said stopping in his tracks. “Look.”

Jace swore. “Who are they? Shit, think they’re trying to burgle the house?” 

“Scumbags!” Alec said “let’s call it in.”

“My cell is in the house.” Jace said urgently 

“Mine too.” Alec said 

“Alec!” Jace shouted “shit. Shit!” 

“What?!” Alec replied 

“Magnus.” Jace said “I’m such an idiot. I thought I saw him using a phone earlier today. He said he didn’t. I believe him- what if he called someone?”

“Camille.” Alec sighed and closed his eyes “I bet that’s her.”

“We need to call your Captain!” Jace said.

“You go in the front.” Alec said. “Call 911, i’ll find Magnus.”

Jace nodded.

“Be careful.” Alec added “if Camille has ratted him out, Valentine will have traced the call. That could be him in there. He’s dangerous Jace. He could hurt her or Magnus. If he sees you... please, Jace, be safe.”

Jace nodded and took off running. 

Alec ran around the side of the house he was stopped in his tracks when he saw Magnus standing in the snow. He held his arms in the air while a man held a gun at him.

“Hey!” Alec called out, forgetting all of his training in panic. He dropped the cupcake into the snow.

Everyone turned to him. Magnus looked devastated, the man, Valentine he presumed, turned the gun on Alec. Camille, he recognised her up close looked like a zombie, she was thin and sunken and looked like she wasn’t with it.

“Alexander- no.” Magnus called.

“Quiet!” Valentine hissed and Alec held his hands up.

“Put the gun down.” Alec said as calmly as he could. 

“No.” The man said looking furious. “This man is responsible for my only son being in prison!”

“No, your son is a criminal just like you.” Alec spat, and Valentine’s hand shook. 

“I’m the one holding the gun- are you sure you want to insult me?” The man spat

Alec began to move closer.

“Stay where you are!” Valentine roared 

Alec kept moving towards Magnus, his hands still raised.

“I said stop!” Valentine roared and he un-clicked the safety.

“Alexander, please!” Magnus pleaded “please stop.”

Alec ignored them and quickly stepped in front of Magnus, shielding him.

“You said... I could get some stuff if I helped....” Camille said desperately as she pulled at his lank hair.

“Shut up bitch!” Valentine said over his shoulder “don’t think you’re off the hook so easily.”

“You’re disgusting.” Alec spat at Camille. “How could you sell him out like this?”

Camille looked right back at Alec and said nothing.

“There’s no time for this!” Valentine roared.

“Alexander, please go... I can’t bare this, please leave me...” Magnus cried into Alec’s ear 

“Shhh.” Alec said as he stepped back closer into Magnus’ chest. “Stay quite, please.”

“Don’t think I won’t shoot you too.” Valentine added desperately and Alec felt Magnus’ hand wrap around his body and shield his heart. 

“You’re not shooting anyone.” Alec said “the police are on their way. You better run if you don’t want to end up in prison like your son.”

Valentine looked torn. “He needs to pay!” He spat looking at Magnus. 

And Alec stood taller shielding Magnus as much as he could.

“Go.” Alec said “just go.”

Valentine Lowered the gun a little. 

“Just run... you’ll be gone before they get here.” Alec pleaded.

Valentine began to back away. 

“Wait!” Camille shouted “what about me... you promised... I need my fix...” she threw herself at Valentine’s legs trying to stop him and they both tumbled to the ground. 

“No!” Alec roared as Valentine scrambled back up off the snow and turned the gun on Camille. 

Alec dived towards her. 

He didn’t even hear the shot ring out.


	16. Chapter 16

Magus ears were ringing as the shot went off. He flinched and closed his eyes on instinct.  
When he opened them his whole body quaked.

Alec was hit. Crimson blood was spurting from his body into the snow, he tried to get up but fell back down.

Valentine was already running away and Camille was on the ground looking shocked.

“Help! Help!” He cried. “Anyone please!” He stopped to the ground and shook Alec.

“Alexander?” He shook him again “oh my god! Please, Alec it’s going to be okay!” 

Alec was losing consciousness and Magnus was terrified.

“Hey wake up! You can’t break your pinky promise, remember?” Magnus sobbed.

Jace appeared on the phone he was asking for an ambulance too, Magnus cried harder. Help was on the way.

“Hold on Alexander, they’re going to get help.” Magnus told Alec who was unconscious.

Jace dropped down opposite Magnus. “Alec! Alec please don’t leave me.” He cradled his brother like he was the most precious thing in the whole world and Magnus stood up, feeling like he was interrupting something. He took a few steps away and then saw something in the snow, something Alec had dropped. It was a cupcake. Magnus picked it up out of the snow and read the words on the hearts “be mine.” He cried harder.

“Come on buddy, open your eyes! Okay? You can’t leave me, you tried once before and I didn’t let you die on me, remember? What do you need this time? You can have it. You can have anything you want just please stay with us.” Jace sobbed

“Oh my God! What happened- we thought we heard a gunshot... I made Izzy stay away....” Simon had arrived. “Jesus, Jace... what happened?”

“He got shot. Please help me, Simon!” Jace begged

Simon fell into the snow on his knees and took hold of Alec from Jace’s arms. “We need to stop the bleeding! He ripped of his jacket and pushed it in a bundle against the bullet wound. 

Magnus paced back and forth with the cupcake. This wasn’t happening. This was all his fault. 

“Who shot him!” Simon shouted “is it safe? Izzy’s just down there!”

“He ran away.” Magus cried 

“Who’s she?” Simon shouted looking at Camille who was standing in the shadows.

Camille bolted then, she ran away in a flash.

“No you don’t!” Jace spat and he scrambled up and chased her 

“Jace!” Simon yelled. “Be careful.”

Magnus heard sirens in the distance.

“Alec, Help is on the way, hang in there.” Simon pleaded. 

Alec mumbled something then, he came around a little.

“Don’t talk!” Magnus called and he fell back towards Alec. “Hey it’s me, it’s Magnus. You’re going to be okay, I love you Alexander.”

“Alec! No!” Magnus looked around through his swollen eyes in time to see Isabelle “No! What happened?” 

“Izzy. I’m so sorry.” Simon said 

Isabelle was sobbing “no, no, this isn’t happening.” She grabbed at Simon’s hands covering the wound and covered herself in Alec’s blood.   
“He’s been shot?” She cried “Who would do this.” 

Jace arrived back dragging Camille, he held her tightly but his eyes were on his brother.

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to speak, he couldn’t breathe.   
Soon the police and ambulance arrived. They lifted Alec onto a board and Isabelle insisted on going in the ambulance, her beautiful dress covered in her brother’s blood.  
Before Magnus could even see him properly he was gone and the police began asking questions.

“I need to find Maryse. Max...” Jace said looking defeated.

“We can do that.” A police officer said to Jace “but first we need to know what’s going on.”

Jace looked sadly at Magnus.

“It’s all my fault.” Magnus cried. “I’m in witness protection... under Alec’s protection....”

“What?” Simon said loudly “no he’s not. Why are you lying?”

Magnus wiped his eye “It’s the truth, this has been an act.”

“He’s lying. He’s lying!” Simon bellowed at the police officers “he’s Alec’s boyfriend. Why are you lying?” Simon looked at him in disgust.

“He’s telling the truth.” Jace said “Alec told me months ago.”

“But they’re together!” Simon yelled “that’s not an act, they-“

“I’m a good actor remember!” Magnus said coldly, desperately trying to save Alec’s career. “It was Alexander’s idea, he didn’t want his family knowing why I was with him for the holidays, so we put on a show. It’s all false, we hardly know each other.”

Jace nodded and looked at Magnus, understanding what Magnus was trying to do. “Alec can hardly stand him, they fight all the time.” He told the closest officer. “You need to contact Alec’s Captain, she put him up to this. She can confirm the details.” 

An officer led them inside while others headed to the rest of the party while one left to call Alec’s boss. Camille was in cuffs and was being put into a squad car.

“The person who’s after you- they did this?” He eyed the cupcake in Magnus’ grip “what is that?”

Magnus nodded ignoring the last part, he held the cupcake against his heart. “It was Valentine Morgenstern. He shot Alexander. He was trying to get to me, to stop me testifying against him and his son.”

“Why are you holding a cupcake?” The officer pressed.

“I- I- Alexander had it outside, I just picked it up.” Magnus said

“Hand it over, that’s a piece of evidence.” The officer said fetching a clear bag from a hold all they brought. 

His heart breaking Magnus had to drop the cupcake Alec had brought him into the bag.

“If that’s the case about Valentine then we need to get you out of here.” The officer said as he handed the cupcake to a female officer “into a new safe house far away.”

“What? No!” Magnus said “I’m not going anywhere- Alexander was shot because of me- I need to make sure he’s okay.”

The other officer on the phone returned. “Captain Herondale’s orders. Bane is to be transported out immediately.”

“No!” Magnus pleaded. “No, please!”

“Orders are orders. Let’s go.” He pushed Magnus outside again into one of the squad cars.

“Jace!” Magnus called behind him. “Tell Alexander...”

Jace nodded in understanding. “Where are you taking him?”

“That’s classified.” An officer replied.

“Can’t he just stay here?” Jace pleaded “please!”

“While Valentine is out there then I’m afraid not.” He pushed Magnus into the back seat.

“Wait. Come on- how will he know if Alec is okay?” Jace protested

The officer closed the car door behind Magnus. He saw Maryse and the guests behind lead into the house through the window. She was crying hysterically. 

Magnus wanted to die. He wanted to trade his life for Alexander’s. He’d caused this beautiful family so much pain. Alexander! His Alexander! How would he know if he pulled through? How would he ever find out? 

As the car reversed out of the Lightwoods drive Magnus kept his eyes on Jace.   
With pleading eyes he begged Jace to tell Alec how much he loved him.


	17. Chapter 17

Alec’s head was throbbing as he came into consciousness.

Loud voices had woken him. They were arguing, he slowly opened his eyes.

He was in hospital? His head swam with memories and then he remembered. Magnus. The gun. 

“Magnus.” He groaned as he tried to sit up. Strong hands pushed him down. It was Jace.

“Alec! Hey, calm down buddy, lay back down, you’re okay.” 

Alec let Jace push him back, he had no strength to fight him.

His eyes found Isabelle and his captain across the room.

“Magnus?” He said again and Jace looked worried.

“He’s safe, Alec. You saved him and Camille. I was just telling the captain here that you aren’t strong enough to be answering questions yet.” Jace made clear worried eyes at Alec warning him.

“You should leave!” Izzy said loudly 

“I need to speak with my detective.” Captain Herondale snapped. 

“He’s in intensive care!” Izzy bellowed

“We need to get our stories straight before the investigations begin, Mr Lightwood. I gather you’d rather speak to me first?”

Alec nodded.  
“It’s okay, Iz.” Alec added to his sister who looked like she was about to protest. “I’m fine.”

“Well I’m not leaving.” Izzy said stubbornly and Alec nodded.

Imogen Herondale walked closer to the bed. She surveyed Alec for a moment. 

“How are you feeling, Lightwood?” She said.

“Like I’ve been shot.” Alec said trying to sound humorous but failing as he sounded so weak.

“Look, Lightwood, I’m going to cut to the chase. This entire protection detail derailed badly and we have to answer to our superiors. I need to understand what happened.”

Alec nodded.

She cleared her throat. “Okay. First off.” She looked at Alec in the eye “are you engaging in a relationship with a victim in your care, namely Mr Bane.”

Alec blinked and tried to look shocked. “What?”

Imogen seemed a little relieved “okay, so you deny it?”

“It was Magnus’ idea of a joke.” Alec said “he introduced himself to my family as my boyfriend. I think he was ashamed to admit he was in witness protection. It took me by surprise, in the end I just went with it.”

Isabelle sighed. “Alec I can’t believe you did that.”

Alec prayed his sister wouldn’t say too much. “It was just a lie that got out of control. We shared a room but we took turns sleeping on the floor. It was stupid, I know I messed up.”

“You never crossed a line with the victim?” Imogen pressed.

“Never.” Alec lied, “I like him, I mean I feel responsible for him, and yes we became friends, it’s hard not to when you live with someone, I won’t deny that. I care about him. Is he safe?”

Alec’s heart clenched painfully, he needed to know where Magnus was.

“He’s in the care of another team now. You won’t see him again until the trial begins.” Imogen said.

“What?” Alec said quickly “you can’t be seri- I need- why can’t I see him?”

“Why do you think, Mr Lightwood? It’s already inappropriate with these allegations.”

“But it’s not true!” Jace added “I told you already, I told you the truth- that only I knew that Magnus was in Alec’s care, this was while Alec was in theatre! He wasn’t there to overhear what I’d said... he’s confirming my story. It’s the truth.”

Imogen looked from Jace to Isabelle “then why were you so certain they were a couple?” 

Isabelle was about to reply when Jace cut across her “because we lied to her! Magnus is an actor for god’s sake! He made up a whole bunch of stories about their “life” together and sold it to the family! Even I almost believed him and I knew the truth!”

“I just don’t understand why you brought him home, Alec?” Isabelle asked him looking upset “Why? It caused so much drama- my wedding! You got shot!”

Alec looked at Imogen trying to remind her “Well the captain here asked me to... i followed an order, Izzy.”

Imogen flushed pink. “Yes, admittedly that may have been a mistake.”

“How did Valentine find out where we were?” Alec asked. “Was it Magnus’ girlfriend? I didn’t get the details before he shot me.” Alec said with a ting of anger that he hoped helped his lie.

“Yes, it seems Mr Bane called Ms Belcourt on a stolen cell phone.” Imogen replied.

“Idiot.” Jace mumbled.

Alec nodded “is there anything else you need to ask me, Captain. I really don’t feel up to this right now.”

Imogen stood taller. “No, the rest can wait. Thank you for clearing that part up, Lightwood. I’ll be in touch tomorrow when you’re a little better rested.”

She left soon after and Jace closed the door behind her.

“I can’t believe you, Alec!” Isabelle hissed

“Shh.” Jace warned as the captain was still in sight

“Izzy, can I please have a hug before you yell at me?” Alec asked weakly.

Isabelle began to cry as she gently hugged him.

“I’m okay.” He said 

“I thought you were dead.” She sobbed 

“You don’t get rid of Alec that easily.” Jace said as he also gently hugged his brother. 

“Alec, you need to be honest with me- with mom and max too. You were kissing him at my wedding... that wasn’t an act.” Isabelle sniffed

“I’m sorry, Izzy, I really am about everything. But, you’re right. Magnus and I are together. It wasn’t planned, it just happened!”

“You could get fired! Lose your entire career!” She hissed

“I knew the risks. Magnus did too, I love him, Izzy.” Alec said as a tear escaped his eye “It’s all such a mess.”

“He’s the reason you almost died, big brother.” Isabelle reminded Alec and Alec flinched, he needed to speak to Magnus and hear him out. 

“Magus wanted me to tell you that he loves you.” Jace said quietly as Alec wiped his eyes. “He was terrified, Alec, I was never a fan of this, of Magnus at the start but he was devastated. Whatever possessed him to call Camille there must have been a good reason for it.”

“Is she...” Alec couldn’t say it.

“She’s alive. You saved her. She was arrested and Valentine is still on the run, I’m sorry.” Jace replied “they’re going to find him, don’t worry.”

“I’m gonna call Mom, tell her you’re awake. She just left this morning, we didn’t think you’d be awake yet.”

Isabelle left them alone.

“How long was I out?” 

“Just a day. You had surgery to remove the bullet, it ruptured your spleen but they were able to repair it instead of removing it. You were so lucky. We really thought you were... thank god you survived Alec, I don’t know what I’d have done...”

Alec gripped his brother’s hand.   
“I’m here. It’s okay. I’m still here.”

Jace took a deep shaking breath and tried to calm himself.

“I need to speak to Magnus.” Alec said 

“You know that’s impossible.” Jace replied “they’ll never tell you where he is now, plus you have to think about yourself here Alec, your job...”

“... I don’t care.” Alec said bluntly “I felt sick pretending that we aren’t together, it felt like a betrayal Jace. I want to speak to him and let him know that I’m okay and I’m never giving up on him.”

Jace sighed. “I really don’t know how we’d manage that Alec.”

“I need this. I need to speak to him.” Alec said stubbornly “I won’t give up until I do.”


	18. Chapter 18

So he would get arrested. He didn’t give a single fuck!

Magnus threw himself down onto the bed in his ‘bedroom’ in his new safe house, angry tears stinging his eyes. 

He felt like a teenager again. Closing himself away in his bedroom after a tantrum. 

He’d spent the afternoon with Alec’s boss again. The days after the wedding he saw her a lot but he didn’t expect to see her two weeks later. 

She’d appeared in the door hours after his latest break out attempt. He’d made it all the way into town before he was picked up. The detective who was charge in looking after him must have called her because Magnus spent an hour having her lecture him about his safety. Then she threatened to arrest him if he made another attempt to flee. He reminded her that he wasn’t a criminal, she reminded him that Alec had been shot because of him.

He’d gotten even more upset then and she took him aside from his babysitter and told him the more he tried to contact Alec the more it looked suspicious. Magnus still feigned ignorance, claiming he and Alec were only friends but she gave him a knowing look and told him to buck up his ideas and leave Alec alone. She wouldn’t even give him an update on Alec’s condition. 

So Magnus has gotten up and slammed the bedroom door behind him. He spent the next few hours feeling sorry for himself, he ached for Alexander. He needed the chance to explain himself and try to apologise, let him know he would never forgive himself.  
Eventually he fell asleep, being an emotional wreak was tiring.

It was dark when he heard the bedroom door open. 

“Go away.” He told his new protector, a woman called Maia, he buried his face further under the duvet. 

He heard the door close gently, and he sighed, happy that she took the hint. He just wanted to sleep.  
A second later he felt mattress dip at the bottom.  
“I said go away!” He spat.

“After all the trouble it took to get me here?”

“Alexander!” Magnus jumped off the bed and hit the lights. He squinted a little, bleary eyed. Alec! Alec was really there.

“Hey.” Alec said gently. He looked pale, dressed in a grey tracksuit that was very un-alec, he looked a little worse for wear.

Magnus went to him in three steps and enveloped him.

“Ouch.” Alec said quietly and Magnus immediately let go.  
“No, no come here.” This time Alec wrapped himself around Magnus as Magnus began to cry.

“Hey... shh.” Alec soothed. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Magnus sobbed.

“Hey, Shh. Don’t. It’s okay, I’m okay.” Alec rocked him a little “You need to stop crying or Roberts will be in here pronto.” 

Alec pulled back and wiped Magnus’ swollen eyes. They simultaneously moved in and kissed. 

“Alexander. Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sniffed, determined to control himself. “I love you. I thought- I thought...”

“I love you too, so much.” Alec replied and he dropped his forehead against Magnus’. 

Magnus then wrenched himself away from Alec and moved back. 

“Magnus?”

“How can you love me? After what I did? I almost killed you! You shouldn’t even waste a second on me.”

Alec looked like he’d been slapped and Magnus closed his eyes, unable to bare seeing him in further pain. 

“How can you even say that to me?” Alec said in awe 

“How can I not?” Magnus replied “you should hate me! I hate myself.”

“I don’t hate you, Magnus, I love you! I just said it.”

Magnus tried to feel better but he didn’t. Alec’s words didn’t help him.

“I phoned Camille, it was my fault. I didn’t think, I was drunk and so in love with you and I just needed to tell her that she was nothing to me and I had only just felt what real love and support was.” Magnus had his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Holding himself together. 

Alec took a step closer but Magnus backed into the wall. 

“Stop it.” Alec said looking annoyed “I’ve spent the last two weeks in hospital staring at the ceiling night after night wondering how in the hell I was ever going to track you down, thinking I was never going to see you again was more painful that anything I’ve ever experienced.”

Magnus wiped his eye with his sleeve, he didn’t dare believe it.

“I had to pull so many favours to get here, the things I’ve threatened my colleagues with to find out where you were...”

“I’m sorry.” Magnus said again. “I apologise for everything, for Camille, for Valentine. For me. For everything. I’ve ruined your life, Alexander. Isabelle and your Mom, Max... they must hate me!”

Alec sat down on the edge of the bed. “Actually no, they don’t. Granted they aren’t pleased with us both right now but they actually understand. Mom has been... well really good. It’s so surprising.”

“Isabelle and Simon’s wedding!” Magnus said trying to push Alec away.

“Was eventful.” Alec laughed 

“How can you laugh?” Magnus snapped.

“It’s either that or cry, Magnus and I’m done crying over you.”

Magnus blinked. 

“The wedding was incredible, they are so perfect for each other- the end was a disaster- more than that, but it’s done, we can’t change it. There is nothing we can do or say that will go back and undo the hurt; all we can do is accept it the best we can and move on.”

Magnus let Alec’s words sink in.  
“I can’t forgive myself.” Magnus said 

“In time you’ll accept it. We can grow from these experiences, not let them ruin us. Or are you saying you’re done with me?” Alec said his eyes looking anxiously into his even though his resolve looked strong.

Magnus wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell Alec to run as far from him as he could.

“Is this really over?” Alec said after a long pause and now his eyes were brimming with unshed tears “are we over, Magnus?”

Magnus shook his head, he was unable to speak. Selfish. Selfish he told himself, you can’t let him go. 

Alec closed the space between them again and Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s body which was pressed into his. They stood like that for a while just holding each other.

“Hey.” Alec said into his neck. He pulled back and looked at Magnus. “Happy new year.” 

“It’s bad luck to say that after the first week.” Magnus croaked.

“I think we’ve had all the bad luck anyone could have already.” Alec smiled. “Kiss me?”

Magnus leaned in a kissed Alec gently for a moment. “How long have we got?”

“One hour.” Alec replied as he brushed Magnus’ hair out of his eye. “Minus the twenty minutes we’ve already had.”

“I can’t believe Maia is letting you in.” Magnus said. She seemed so black and white in her resolve.

“I have something on her.” Alec said sadly. “She doesn’t have a choice. She won’t say anything.”

Magnus didn’t press what Alec had uncovered about her. He just wanted to savour these last minutes together.

Magnus pulled Alec gently onto the bed and they lay together, not knowing where one ended and the other began. 

“When will I see you again?” Magnus whispered 

“I don’t know.” Alec said softly rubbing their noses together. 

“The trial will be forever away now. Months, won’t it?” Magnus said weakly and Alec nodded. 

“What can we do? Can I leave?” Magnus asked then. 

Alec sat up a little. “You can leave witness protection... but... it’s too dangerous. With Valentine out there it’s...”

“I don’t care. I want to go home. I want you. Forever.” Magnus said seriously. “I’m going to leave properly this time. I’ll call your captain tomorrow, sign the paperwork.”

“Magnus I can’t ask you to do that.” Alec said

“You’re not asking, Alexander.” Magnus said “it’s what I need. Valentine will never expect me to be home. It’s safe in my loft. I’ll lay low. You can come by and no one would know. Think about it.” 

Alec looked torn. 

“I know your job is already on the line, I know I’m being incredibly selfish but I don’t think I’m strong enough to stay away from you anymore. We can be careful. We could leave. Go someplace new. I have money...”

Alec smiled “Magnus, that sounds amazing but it’s not like you can just disappear, people will always recognise you.”

“Hollywood is fickle. They’ll forget soon enough, I’m done with it now anyway. These past two weeks have really put things into perspective for me. Since I was a kid I’ve wanted the world to love me, to respect me but not anymore. I don’t want the world. I want you. I’m done with it all, Alexander. We could just go where no one knows us. You can get a new job, your family can come and stay with us. Think about it.”

Alec smiled sadly at him. 

“I’m serious. I just need you. Okay? Nothing else.”

“Let’s take this one step at a time.” Alec replied “I want what you want too, I do, but things just aren’t that simple. We can’t disappear, the court case, my job, we’d get into so much trouble.”

Magnus knew he was right but he still felt disappointed.

“Leave witness protection.” Alec went on “go home. I’ll protect you from Valentine, we can be together on the down low.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s face “I don’t need you to protect me anymore. The only thing that can hurt me now is you.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Alec replied “but still Valentine...”

“Shh.” Magnus soothed “he won’t look for me at home. I’ll be careful. I’ll go home in the middle of the night. I’ll lie low. You need to heal Alexander, please don’t worry for me.”

Alec huffed out a small laugh “How can I not?”

“One step at a time? Like you said.” Magnus replied “Step one is getting home. Are we in agreement?” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his.

Alec squeezed it. “Agreed.”


	19. Chapter 19

Alec was a nervous wreak. He was entering Magnus’ building hoping to go unnoticed by anyone.   
He walked straight past the security guard who was busy on his tablet and hit the button for the lift. He stepped in and placed the fob on the keypad and pressed the “P” for penthouse. The doors closed and he sighed. 

Alec turned while the lift rose and surveyed himself in the mirrored wall. He looked pale and a little tired. He pulled his hood down and fixed his hair a little as the lift rose higher still. His eyes were shining with a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Magnus had left witness protection four days ago. He was sure Magnus had followed their plan they made that night in the safe house:  
Leave witness protection.  
Get safely home at nightfall.  
Go inside. Stay inside.  
Wait for Alec.

The lift door opened and Alec stepped out and walked to Magnus’ door. He typed the code Magus gave him into the box and the door was now his to open.

He hovered a second unsure whether he should knock, he didn’t want to startle Magnus but he also wanted to get inside unnoticed as soon as possible so he cautiously opened the door and went inside.

He came face to face with a tall woman with a scowl on her face.

The alarm began beeping and demanding a code. 

“Alexander, I presume.” She said stiffly as she reached past him and set the alarm again. 

“Ugh- yes.” He said still a little startled “where is Magnus? Who are you?”

“Caterina Loss.” She said with her arms crossed. “And he’s in the bath.” 

“Oh.” Alec said. He dropped his backpack onto the floor “I’m Alec Lightwood... like you said.” He held out his hand and the woman grudgingly took it.

“I’m just returning Chairman.” She said and she motioned to an empty cat basket across the room. 

“I’m sure Magnus is thrilled. He’s missed him so much.” Alec smiled, trying to ignore the feeling that he was extremely unwelcome right now.

“Hmm. Yes.” Caterina said as she eyed him up. “Look, Alec, I don’t really think this is a good idea you being here.”

Alec was stumped “Oh. Right.” Was all he thought to say. “Look, Caterina I know you must have your reservations about me-“

“-you can say that again.” Caterina mumbled as she rolled her eyes. “Look, Alec, you don’t know Magnus like I do. He’s vulnerable, especially right now after this nightmare with Camille... and I don’t think you and him rushing into a new relationship is the best thing for him right now. His career has taken a massive blow being away these past months, his agent doesn’t want to know, none of his friends really know the full story of why he was gone and with this court case hanging over his head... you have to understand what I’m saying.” She tucked her dark hair behind one ear as she finished with a large sigh.

“I get it.” Alec said “I do... it’s just... I love him...” he hasn’t been prepared for this, he really wasn’t the kind of person to open up and share his feelings with a stranger. 

“I only want what’s best for him, believe me... but, but this thing we have, it’s not going away...” he was back to a stuttering mess. 

Caterina sighed loudly again. “You’re as stubborn as he is. That’s pretty much what he said. Well, minus a few swear words thrown in my direction...” she unfolded her arms “you really took a bullet for Camille?” She said sceptically.

Alec nodded and pressed his hand over his wound self consciously. 

“There’s not many who would do that. I wouldn’t do it.” She added. “Hateful bitch.” 

Alec smiled at her, clearly not a Camille fan. They had one thing in common apart from Magnus. 

“I’m a nurse.” She added 

“Yes, Magnus talked about you a lot, critical care? That must be a tough job.” He said 

“It can be.” She said “and talking about critical care why are you not in hospital or at least bed rest?”

“I’m fine.” Alec told her “I signed myself out. I need to be here with him, to protect him.”

“You’ll be no use to him if you get an infection. Are you taking your meds?” She asked sternly.

“Yes, every two hours.” He promised.

“And you’re keeping the stitches clean and dry?” 

“Yes.” He said.

“Can I see?” She asked as though she didn’t quite believe him.

Alec blinked in surprise and then said “uhm... sure.” He pulled up his shirt. 

“Lay down on the couch.” She said and he followed her command as she washed her hands in the kitchen sink. 

A moment later she was peeling the white bandage off and inspecting his stitches closely. “Looks clean.” She gently touched his skin. “A little hot...you’re definitely taking your antibiotics?” Alec nodded. She looked satisfied. “Do you have new dressings?”

“In the front pouch of my backpack.” Alec said, he tried to move but she made a ‘tsk’ and pointed a finger at him to stay. Caterina opened his bag and took out his medical supplies. 

Gently she washed the wound with antiseptic and patted it dry with cotton balls. Then she peeled open a sterile bandage and closed the pad over, sealing the area up again.

“Thank you.” Alec said sincerely.

“Does this hurt?” Caterina pressed the bandage with one finger. 

“No.” Alec said

“How about now?” She jabbed one finger into the bandage hard.

“Ow! What the f-“

“If you hurt him... if one single hair upon that glorious head of his gets hurt... that pain will be tenfold. Do you understand me Alec Lightwood?” Caterina Warned.

“Jesus- are you... okay, okay. Shovel talk well and truly received. You sound like my brother. I promise I won’t let Valentine near him. I’ll keep him safe.” Alec said scowling at Caterina while he rubbed the bandage on his torso. 

Caterina stared into his eyes for a moment. She must have believed him because she nodded and stood up. 

“Tell him bye for me, okay?” She said as she stood up. “I’ll check those stitches in a few days.” It sounded a little like a threat so Alec simply nodded.

She left then and Alec had only just straightened himself up when he heard the voice he craved to hear more than anyones.

“Cat? Darling, I’m almost a prune. I couldn’t stay in the tub any longer but you’re right it did help me relax.”

Alec smiled excitedly as Magnus’ voice grew louder.

Magnus rounded the corner wearing a black silken robe, a towel in his hands, rubbing his hair dry.

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled, tossing the towel aside and practically running to him.

Alec caught him in his arms and kissed him deeply.

“When...mmm... when did you get here?” Magnus said around his lips after a moment.

Alec managed to pull himself away for a minute to reply “I’ve been here about twenty minutes, Caterina is gone, she changed my bandage... then she...” Alec hesitated, should he mention her poking him?   
“Then she left.” Alec said deciding against it. 

Magnus smiled at him “did she threaten you?”

“I am genuinely terrified.” Alec laughed.

Magnus smiled “that’s Cat for you. She means well and she’ll grow to love you when she gets to know you properly.”

Alec smiled but thought that seemed unlikely.

Magnus pulled him towards the plush purple sofa nearest them.

“I’ve been so anxious waiting for you to arrive. I thought you’d changed your mind.” Magnus said as they sat down.

“I wanted to wait a few days, just incase. I was careful getting inside. I’m sorry if you were worried.”

Magnus shook his head “it doesn’t matter now. You’re here with me, we’re alone finally.”

 

They spent the night lounging in front of the glorious fire pit that Alec had once admired. They talked about everything, their worries, practicalities. Alec was lying back into Magnus chest while Magnus ran his fingers through his hair.

“Hmmmm.” Alec sighed in contentment “that feels amazing.”

Magnus kissed his hair, then bent so he could kiss the side of Alec’s face. Alec swivelled in his arms so they could kiss more easily.  
Things began to change quickly, they grew anxious and needy.

“You can’t.... we can’t can we?” Magnus breathed as he lightly placed his hand over Alec’s dressing. 

Alec groaned in defeat “sorry, I don’t think I’d be much good yet.” Alec was still in tremendous pain, he didn’t want to add to Magnus’ guilt by saying it out loud. 

“That’s okay, we can wait. Besides, I love making out with you.” Magnus grinned.

He stood up and pulled Alec to his feet. “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable.”

Alec kept hold of his hand as Magnus pulled him into his bedroom. 

A flash streaked past their legs.

“Alexander, meet my other love.” Magnus said as Chairman left the room.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Alec said as the cat fled. 

“He’s punishing me, it’s not you darling. He’ll be back to normal in a few days.”

Magnus carefully undressed Alec, kissing him lightly all over his body as he went.

“You look like you need some rest.” Magnus said gently as he cupped Alec’s face. “Let’s go to sleep.”

Alec made noises of protest “I wasn’t done kissing you yet.” Alec pouted.

Magnus kissed him again.

“Plenty of time for that tomorrow.” Magnus smiled happily. 

Alec conceded and climbed into the most luscious bed he’d ever seen and melted into Magnus.

“Sweet dreams, Alexander.” 

“Goodnight, Magnus.”

 

In the living room Alec’s phone lit up with his 7th missed call.   
The screen also had a few texts, the last one from Jace.

“Alec, have you watched the news at 10?????” The message read.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up in his own bed with the man of his dreams was not something Magnus thought he would ever have. 

He had been awake for half an hour now, the bright sun shining through a gap in the curtains and it perfectly illuminated Alec who lay beside him. 

His face was peaceful as he slept, his mouth a little slack. Magnus admired every little detail. The curve of his Cupid’s bow, his dark lashes, the little scar that cut through his eyebrow.  
Gently as he could manage Magnus pulled his arm back from Alec’s chest and lightly traced the shell of his ear, he stroked his hair and pushed his bed hair from his eyes.  
Under his fingers Alec stirred and Magnus stopped and held his breath. He had the overwhelming urge to laugh. When Alec settled back into a deeper sleep he started his exploration again. This time he gently stroked Alec’s eye lashes, then his sharp cheekbones.  
Alec’s nose twitched and Magnus began to laugh silently, biting his lip to stop him from waking Alec fully.  
Steadying his hands Magnus then lightly traced those full lips he loved to kiss.  
Feeling bold Magnus leaved over and lightly pecked Alec’s lips.  
“Hmm?” Alec asked in his sleep  
Magnus laughed out loud and Alec cracked one eye.  
“What?” He croaked and Magnus shook his head and laughed louder.  
“Are you laughing at me?” Alec said opening his other eye too. “Was I sleep talking?”  
Magnus shook his head. “No darling, ignore me.”  
“Someone’s in a happy mood.” Alec noted and he rolled onto his side so he faced Magnus.  
Magnus grinned. He was in a good mood. There was literally nowhere else he wanted to be right now.  
“I’m happy. I’m more than happy. I’m....” Magnus struggled for the right word.  
Right then his stomach rumbled and Alec laughed   
“Hungry?”  
Magnus laughed too. “No, Alexander I’m not hungry... well I’m hungry for you but...” he leaned in and kissed Alec chastely.  
Alec hummed into the kiss. “But what? Kiss me.”  
Magnus didn’t need to be asked twice. 

He gently rolled Alec onto his back and straddled him making sure he wasn’t leaving any weight near the bandage.  
He kissed Alec’s neck, big open mouthed kisses, pressing his tongue to the skin and then sucking. He loved marking Alec. Making him his.  
Alec was breathing heavy under him and had his hands on Magnus’ hips.  
“I’m not hurting you am I?” Magnus said  
“No. No.” Alec groaned as Magnus licked over his collarbone “I’m comfortable.”  
“Can I... go under the sheets?” Magnus asked hopefully. “I’ll be extra careful.”  
Alec nodded quickly. “God, yes. Please.”  
Magnus grinned and slipped down under the sheets leaving Alec alone up there.  
He gently worked Alec out of his boxers and set to work pleasuring him with his mouth. He held Alec’s hips steady making sure he couldn’t thrust up and hurt himself.  
He savoured the taste of Alec, better than any drug or fine wine.  
Alec was just beginning to shake under his hands when there was a loud bang at the apartment door.  
“Fuck.” Alec swore and Magnus jumped up from under the sheets.  
“Who could that be?” Magnus said in alarm wiping his mouth.  
Alec shook his head. “I’ll go and check. Stay here.”  
“Alexander no.” Magnus said in alarm as the door banged again and again.  
“Shit. I left my gun in my backpack.” Alec said looking for his boxers.  
“Please. Please stay here. I’ll go and check.” Magnus pleaded. He couldn’t bare for Alec to get hurt again. If it was Valentine...  
Alec was about to argue when they heard a raised voice shouting through the front door. “Mr Bane. Open up!”  
Magnus looked back to Alec “is that?”  
“-Captain Herondale!” Alec hissed.  
Magnus jumped up and threw his silken robe on.  
“Stay hidden.” He hissed.  
Before Alec could protest again he rushed from his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

Magnus sprinted to the loft door, opening the door but with the chain still on.  
“Mr. Bane, it’s Imogen Herondale, this is Detective Garroway, May we come in?” 

Magnus hesitated. “I’m not really dressed.”

“Mr Bane. This is urgent.”

Magnus sighed and closed the door and unhooked the chain then opened the door to let them in, he de-activated his alarm.

“How did you get up here?” Magnus asked 

“Your doorman was obliged to let us up when we showed him our badges.” Detective Garroway replied as he closed the door.

Magnus bypassed Alec’s backpack and showed them to the closest couch. 

He motioned them to sit. 

“Has something happened?” Magnus said in fear.

“Take a seat.” Imogen said  
“I’m fine standing.” Magnus said “Please, what’s happened?”

“Have you seen Alec?” Imogen said eyeing the two used glasses on the glass table. 

“No.” Magnus said too quickly.

“We can’t get in contact with him.” Detective Garroway added. “Nor can his family.”

“Oh.” Magnus said awkwardly.  
“What’s going on?”

“It’s about Valentine Morgenstern.” Detective Garroway said gently.

“You caught him? Has he been arrested?” Magnus shouted in anticipation 

Imogen and the other detective exchanged glances and Magnus’ stomach lurched. 

“Has he hurt someone else?” Magnus said in horror.

“Yesterday evening we received a 911 call from a civilian who spotted Mr Morgenstern in a highway cafe.”

Magnus nodded. His palms sweating. 

“We sent a swat team out immediately. He fled into a nearby bathroom stall. Before he could be detained Morgenstern shot his self in the head...”

Magnus hand flew to his mouth. He felt weak. 

“... he was killed immediately.”

“He’s dead?” Magnus said “he’s dead?”

Imogen nodded. “He is deceased.”

“It’s over?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes, Mr Bane.” Imogen replied “it’s over. With his son already behind bars... for now it’s over.”

“Oh my god. I can’t believe it.” Magnus couldn’t think straight. He wanted to run to Alexander or shout on him, but he knew he couldn’t. 

“The trial? What happens now?” 

Detective Garroway answered first. “That’s for the chief federal prosecutors to decide, however most likely the case will collapse in regards to Valentine Morgenstern.” 

Magnus was almost hyperventilating now. He didn’t know what to do. 

“I know this is a lot to take on Mr Bane. Someone will be in touch with you later today, if you want to contact your lawyers that is up to you. More details will follow.”

Magnus nodded. He wasn’t really listening. 

“And Mr Bane.” Imogen added “if you are to hear from Mr Lightwood... tell him to return my calls.”

Magnus looked at her in defiance “Alec. Is he okay? Am I allowed to contact him now? The man who saved my life...”

Imogen raised a knowing eyebrow at him “I wouldn’t recommend that.”

“I can’t believe he’s dead.” Magnus said “Valentine.” 

“The world is a safer place without him.” Detective Garroway said as he and Imogen moved towards the door. 

Magnus nodded. He was in shock.

“Like I said. Someone will be in touch.” Imogen said before Magnus closed the door behind them. 

He didn’t need to activate the alarm now. He just closed the door. 

 

Alec appeared a moment later in his boxers and a tee shirt. 

“Magnus?” He walked quickly over and grabbed for him.

“Did you hear that all?” Magnus said in a shaking voice, his hands clinging to Alec’s neck. 

“Yes. He killed himself.” Alec said in a hard voice, he rubbed Magnus’ back. 

“I feel weird.” Magnus said into Alec’s shoulder “I feel like I should feel sorry that he’s dead. But, I’m not. He could have killed you. He could have taken you from me.”

Magnus sniffed. He wasn’t going to cry. A dry sob escaped from deep inside his chest. 

“Hey, Hey.” Alec said soothingly as he held him tighter. “It’s okay. I’m okay, you still have me, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Good.” Magnus said “I don’t ever want that. I can’t lose you, okay?”

“It’s the one good thing to come from this hell.” Alec saidz “you and me. Us. I guess no matter the circumstances that brought us together... I’m always going to be thankful for that. You know what I mean?” 

“I know.” Magnus said and he sighed “I know exactly what you mean, I don’t think I can do this without you. I need your strength”

“You’re the strongest person I know, Magnus. You’re incredible, you hear me? You’re an inspiration... and I don’t think I can live without you.”

Magnus pulled back from Alec’s shoulder and saw Alec shake his head. He was so in love with Alexander Lightwood.  
Together they would get through this. 

“You better go and check your phone, you probably have 27 missed calls.” Magnus added.

“I better wait a while to call the captain back.” Alec said “I might need to leave to meet her... but I’ll be back. I guess I don’t need to sneak anymore.”

“You don’t.” Magnus agreed. He didn’t need to worry night and day about Alec’s safety anymore. 

“And soon I’m going to tell the Captain about us.” Alec added “and then we don’t have to hide from anyone.”

“Alexander, but what about your career?”

Alec shrugged at him “maybe I’ve been thinking about trying something new. Starting a new adventure.”

Magnus was taken aback. Alec was really willing to give up everything for him.

“Let’s discuss it later.” Magnus said “first let’s check your cell.”

Alec walked to his backpack and retrieved his phone. “32 missed calls. 6 voicemails.” 

Magnus shook his head. His guess was close. 

“Alexander, maybe we could go for dinner tonight? Or maybe tomorrow?”

Alec smiled at him and Magnus’ heart skipped. “It’s a date.”


End file.
